


Ghostly Visions

by Bleakmidwintr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Major Character Injury, Not A Happy Ending, Smut, Torture, extreme violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakmidwintr/pseuds/Bleakmidwintr
Summary: Reader has visions of the future, but refuses to face her visions when it comes to Bucky. After seeing what’s coming she decides to face it alone and that puts her and the team at risk. Can Bucky save her or is she lost for good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was nervous about bringing Bucky into the Avengers headquarters. He knew there would be some residual issues that he would have to deal with and he wasn’t sure what kind of reception they would get from the others. The only one he knew would be welcoming was one of his closest friends, Y/N. He walked into the common room with Bucky and Sam right behind him. Pietro, Nat and Tony were playing a card game in the corner while Vision, Banner and Thor were watching TV.

“Hey guys? I… um…I have someone for you guys to finally meet.” Steve announced to the group. “This is Bucky.”

Slowly the team looked up at Steve, Sam and Bucky but no one seemed to move. Finally Nat stood up and walked over to them.

“Hi Bucky, it’s nice to finally meet you. Steve has told us a lot about you.” She reached her hand out to shake his but he just stared at it so she lowered it awkwardly.

“Um, nice to meet you too.” Bucky said then looked at Steve for reassurance. Steve smiled at him encouragingly.

After Nat broke the ice, the rest of the team came over for introductions. Seeing what happened with Nat no one else tried to shake Bucky’s hand, instead just waved or smiled at him.

After all of the introductions were completed, there was an awkward silence that followed. It was finally broken when a large Rottweiler ran into the room with Wanda running behind it.

“Luna come back!!” Wanda yelled as the dog ran straight for Steve. Bucky tensed a bit but when Steve bent down and started petting the dog Bucky seemed to relax a bit.

“Sorry Steve, she heard your voice and ran out of the room to find you. It seems she missed you.” Wanda said trying to catch her breath.

“It’s okay Wanda. Hi there Luna, did you miss me?” Steve was petting the dog’s neck, who returned the favor by licking Steve’s face. Steve laughed.

“Wanda this is Bucky by the way.” Steve said motioning behind him to where Bucky was standing.

“Nice to meet you Bucky, I am Wanda.” She said smiling.

“Nice to meet you too.” Bucky replied quietly. At the sound of his voice Luna ran over to Bucky and lied down in front of him.

“Wow she must like you. Normally it takes her awhile to be relaxed around new people.” Steve said impressed. Bucky knelt down in front of the dog but then looked at Steve.

“Can I pet her, or is she going to bite me?” He asked hesitantly

“No she should be okay, just go slow.” Steve said with a smile. Bucky reached out slowly and let Luna smell his hand before she rolled over for him to pet her belly. Bucky laughed and started to pet her.

“She is a nice dog Steve. Is she yours or….” Bucky asked occupied with the dog.

“No she is Y/N’s. Speaking of, where is Y/N?” He looked at Wanda who was now sitting on the couch beside Vision.

“She is on a mission with Clint. That is a good thing for you though, considering how upset she is.” Wanda said looking at Steve and Sam.

“So she is still upset Steve wouldn’t let her come on this mission?” Sam asked and Wanda shrugged.

“You know how much she cares for……” she trailed off before finishing the sentence. “She feels like if anyone had the right to go on this mission it was her. She was hurt that you wouldn’t let her go Steve.”

“It was in everyone’s best interest that she stayed here, given the circumstance.” Steve said and Nat joined in on the conversation.

“She was just worried Steve. Even though she knew you all would be okay that didn’t stop her from thinking the worst. You should go talk to her, before she does something reckless on her mission.” Nat reached over and squeezed Steve’s shoulder.

“Is she on coms right now?” Steve asked and Wanda nodded. “Okay Bucky, I am going to give you a tour of the com’s room and introduce you to Maria Hill. While we are in there hopefully I can fix this.”

When they arrived in the coms room, Agent Hill was in there. On the left was a large screen displaying an interactive map, on the map were several red dots and two green dots. On the right, a split screen had a first person view of what was happening on the ground. 

“Hawkeye, you have incoming on your left, Ghost you have incoming on your right. Approx. 5 each way” Hill said into the com system and Bucky figured out that the green dots were Y/N and Clint where the red dots were bad guys. There seemed to be a lot of red dots. Hill looked back saw Steve and smiled waving him over.

“Hello Agent Hill, this is Bucky.” Steve said and Bucky nodded her way. She smiled at him and then looked back at the screen.

“This was supposed to be a quick in and out. That is why we sent these two. They were supposed to take any threats from a safe distance and then go in to recover the hard drives. Our intel had 5 maybe 7 Hydra agents on base. When we got there though, we found out our intel was wrong. The main objective now is to take out the remaining agents, get the hard drives from the computers and get out.” Hill filled them in on what was happening and they both sat down and looked at the screen. “Ghost aka Y/N is top screen, Hawkeye aka Clint is bottom.” She pointed to the split screen. 

“Where the hell are these guys coming from, Hill do you see an entry point that they are using?” Clint barked over the speaker.

“That is a negative Hawkeye; they just keep appearing on the map. I will keep searching.” Hill responded.

“Hey Hill any chance you can send me the idiots who came up with this amazing intel so they can get their asses handed to them instead of me and Hawkeye.” Y/N grunted taking down another agent.

Hill looked at Steve and pointed to the mic. “You sure you want to talk to her, she is pretty upset with things.” He nodded, took the mic and sat down. He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Ghost, Hawkeye. This is Captain Rogers. What is your status?” He said in a very serious voice.

“Oh hey Cap, good to hear your voice.” Clint responded “We are managing. We just can’t figure out where these agents are coming from. We clear the room and then they send 10 more in. It has been constant since we got here.”

“Ghost, update.” Steve said sternly but his body was tense as if he was waiting for her to reach through the mic and smack him.

“Well if you are in the coms room you know exactly what is going on Rogers. So unless you have a problem with me being on this mission too then I will get back to it.”

Bucky looked up at her screen, even though he couldn’t see her face he could tell how angry she was by the way she was taking out the agents in front of her. She threw a knife and it pinned an agent to the wall. She walked up and punched him in the face knocking him out and retrieved her knife.

“Agent, I apologize that you are upset that I wouldn’t let you come on the mission. However you know it was for the best.” Steve said but there was no response. Bucky was watching her screen intently and saw her pause.

She was apparently thinking about what Steve had just said. She was so distracted though that she didn’t see the agent coming in the door with a knife. He threw it and it hit her. She cried out, turned and shot the agent.

“Y/N!” Steve yelled into the mic.

“I’m fine just a knife to the shoulder, not the first time. Cap listen, this is really not a good time to talk. You are distracting the hell out of me. Just tell me, was the mission a success? Is he safe?” She replied and motioned Clint over.

“Yes it was a success. In fact he is here now.” Steve replied and Bucky looked away embarrassed.

“Oh……..well good. Now let me do my job” She said “I am going to get Clint to patch my wound and then we’ll need to know where those hard drives are Maria.”

Steve and Maria were talking quietly looking over a map, but Bucky continued to watch the monitors. He was now watching Clint’s point of view, he couldn’t make out Y/N’s face yet but as soon as Clint was close enough to Y/N she put her hand over his camera. Bucky turned his gaze to Y/N’s camera and watched as Clint’s face paled. He silently nodded his head in agreement to whatever Y/N was telling him she then removed her hand from Clint’s camera. Clint reached up and then the screen for Clint’s camera went blank.

“Hey guys my camera is acting up.” Clint said over the mic. “I’ll look at it when I am done with Y/N.”

“Roger that Hawkeye” Hill responded and continued her conversation with Steve.

As Bucky watched Y/N’s screen however all it was showing was the back of the room. After what seemed like forever Y/N looked up and looked at Clint. He was shaking his head and saying something to her that he couldn’t hear. Bucky then saw a flash of the bloody bandages and the blood on Clint’s hands and he realized that Y/N was badly hurt. He looked over at Steve and Hill but they weren’t paying attention so they didn’t notice what was going on. Y/N’s camera was now on Clint’s face and he shook his head while shrugging his shoulders. He then reached up and turned his camera on, he was purposefully avoiding looking at Y/N.

“Okay guys we are ready, where are these computers?” Clint said into the mic.

Maria gave them instructions and they made their way through the base. When they got to where they needed to be, Clint was on watch as Y/N hacked the system.

Bucky was watching the map with the dots when he saw three red dots appear behind Y/N. Without thinking he grabbed the mic and yelled “Ghost your 6:00” Steve and Maria looked over at Bucky shocked but then looked at the map. Y/N indeed had 3 agents heading towards her location and Clint was too far away to help her. He watched her screen again and sure enough 3 agents came through the door.

“Why hello boys. Come to have some fun?” Y/N said although her voice sounded ragged. They smiled at her. Bucky then grabbed the mic again, “Hawkeye, Ghost is in trouble and if she is as badly wounded as I think she is, she isn’t going to last long.”

“Roger that, uhh who is this?” Clint responded. Bucky looked at Steve who shrugged his shoulders and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Um this is Bucky.” He said simply.

“Okay Bucky, I’ll go rescue our damsel in distress.” Clint said

“Who the hell is in distress?” Y/N said but her voice was tired and her screen was swaying back and forth.

“I am sorry doll, but you are.” Bucky responded. He watched her screen as she looked up at the 3 agents standing in front of her.

“You boys wouldn’t want to wait a minute until my back up gets here would you?” Y/N said to the men but they all laughed at her.

“Okay then let’s do this.” She replied and they were on her. She was doing a great job of keeping them away from her but that was all she was doing and she was fading quickly. She managed to take out one of the agents after some fighting however that still left two and she was now on her knees struggling to get up. Suddenly the two men dropped in front of Y/N and she looked up to see two arrows sticking out of them.

“Took you long enough.” She replied

Clint was in front of her looking at her wound. The bandages that Clint had put on her earlier were now soaked through. As he slowly removed them Bucky, Steve and Maria could now see how badly hurt Y/N really was. Her shoulder was torn to shreds.

Steve grabbed the mic. “Clint, bring her home now.” He barked, however it was Y/N who answered him.

“Screw you Rogers, you think I am going to let you guys walk me out of here when we have done all the hard work and now all that is left is the easy part!! Literally the only thing I have left to do is…” She paused for a moment and grabbed the table next to her. They all thought she was going to pass out. “Sorry, all I have to do is get the hard drives. I am completing this mission.” She then ripped her com out and made her way back to the computers. Steve slammed his fist down on the table and shook his head.

“Clint, stay with her, get that shoulder bandaged again and get her out of there as soon as you are done.“ Hill said

“Roger that.” Clint responded

“Steve, why don’t you take Bucky and……” Hill started but Steve interrupted her.

“Yeah, I get it we will go.” Steve said and he got up to leave.

“Thanks Steve, and hey Bucky, anytime you want to come help in the com room you are more than welcome.” Hill said and smiled at Bucky. He just nodded and followed Steve out of the room.

They walked in silence for a while. Steve had a concerned look on his face and looked up at Bucky. “She is not normally like that. Please don’t get the wrong impression of her. There has been a lot going on lately.” Steve led Bucky out of the room and over to the elevator.

“I didn’t.” Bucky replied

They walked in silence until got to the Avengers floor. “I guess I should show you where you are staying.” Steve led Bucky down a hallway.

“Here is your apartment.” Steve said and opened the door. It was spacious.

There was a living room with a nice couch, a TV and a coffee table. In the far corner of the room there was a desk with a computer set up. Beside the living room was a kitchen area. It had a microwave, a small fridge and a coffee maker. Across from that was a bedroom. When Bucky went in he saw that there was a nice king size bed with an end table, a dresser and a closet. There was also a bathroom attached. He looked back at Steve.

“This is all for me?” He asked incredulously. Steve nodded his head.

“Yeah, you can bring in some stuff to personalize it. I actually have a few items that were saved from our childhood, pictures of our families and stuff. I can bring that over later; I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Steve smiled at him and Bucky nodded his head.

“Okay well I will let you get settled. I am next door to your right, Sam is to your left and Y/N’s room is across the hall. We all usually eat together in the common room, and if you want to come out and hang out with everyone feel free. I will show you the training room a little later. Right now there is something I have to go do.” Steve said and left the room.

Bucky looked around and felt overwhelmed. It had been almost 70 years since he had this much room to himself, no one looking for him, and no one looking over his shoulder. He sat down on the couch not knowing what to do with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N was lying on the med bed on the quin Jet. Clint had her patched up and she was now hooked up to an IV. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. The only problem was every time she would close her eyes she would see the vision over and over. It was always the same; no matter what she did. Opening her eyes tears rolled down her cheeks. She stared at the ceiling for the rest of the journey home. When they landed at the Avengers headquarters Y/N was ready to pass out. They loaded her onto a stretcher and took her immediately to Helen and before she knew it they were lowering her into the cradle and closing the lid. She didn’t want to sleep but she was drained and could no longer fight it. She was out before the machine even started the process.

Steve had brought Bucky by to show him the training room and on the way back they stopped at Helen’s lab. Steve wanted to check in on Y/N. They heard she was back, but they had her in the cradle to repair her injuries. Steve was speaking to Helen about the extent of Y/N’s injuries while Bucky looked around the room. He had broken out into a cold sweat and was dangerously close to running out of the room. Even though he was safe now, he still was constantly looking over his shoulder for Hydra. The medical room he was in now reminded him of the Hydra facility he was held in. He eyed the cradle suspiciously, it looked like the cryo chamber he was forced to spend the majority of his time in. He eventually made his way over to the cradle and peaked in at Y/N through the viewing window on the top of the lid. Her face was turned and her eyes were closed. It was the first time Bucky a clear look at her face, and he thought she was beautiful. She looked so peaceful lying there and with that it brought him peace. She then scrunched up her face.

“Is this hurting her?” Bucky looked at Dr. Cho concerned.

“No it shouldn’t be.” She came over and looked at Y/N’s monitors. “No it isn’t the machine that is causing her distress right now. She is….” She hesitated and looked at Steve before continuing. Wanda walked into the room and stood off to the side watching the room but not saying anything.

“She is dreaming Buck.” Steve finished for her. “Y/N is different. She has a gift. She sees things that are going to happen before they happen. Mostly it happens when she is dreaming.” Bucky looked at him shocked.

“So she dreams about the future?” He asked and looked back through the window.

“Yes” Steve replied and came over to the other side of the cradle to look at Y/N.

“She is amazing.” Bucky said after a few moments and Steve smiled.  
Wanda had noted that Bucky said that she was amazing, not that her gift was amazing.

“I think so too.” Steve replied and Bucky looked up at his friend.

“I’m sorry, are you two together?” Bucky asked him sheepishly.

“No no no. We are just close friends.” Steve chuckled and Bucky let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Y/N is different from anyone else you will ever meet Buck. Like you said, she is amazing. I should warn you though that lately she has been having some issues with her gift and it is causing her pain, both physically and mentally. She won’t tell any of us what is going on. I have never seen her like this before. Something is really bothering her, and she is insisting that she goes through it alone which is really not like her.” Steve shook his head and placed his hand on the window. “I am really worried about her.”

“I’m sure it will be okay Steve. I know you are set on helping everyone, especially those of us that you care for deeply. Sometimes though, we need to work things out on our own. All you can do is be there for her when she needs you.” Bucky said looking over at his friend. He then looked down at Y/N asleep in the cradle and saw she was smiling. She was saying something that they couldn’t hear her. Bucky watched her lips, one of his many talents as a super assassin was that he could read lips.

“Can you make out what she is saying?” Steve asked looking at his friend who started smiling

“What?” Bucky asked looking up with the smile still on his lips.

“I asked if you knew what she was saying.” Steve said looking at him curiously.

“Oh um…she is talking about Luna.” He lied and laughed. “She must really love that dog.” He looked back and she was smiling but had stopped talking.

“That she does.” Steve smiled. “Okay well I have to go talk to Clint. Do you want to come?” He asked Bucky who shook his head no.

“I think I am going to stay here for a while.” Bucky said quietly, and Steve nodded and left the room.

Bucky stood watching Y/N is silence for a while, once in a while she would mumble something that Bucky couldn’t make up but then she would smile which in turn would make Bucky smile.

“It’s you.” Wanda said behind him startling him.

“Sorry?” Bucky said looking at her cautiously.

“You didn’t think she could be possibly talking about you, that’s why you lied to Steve.” Wanda walked over and looked at Y/N through the viewing window.

“She is though, talking about you. I haven’t seen her smile like that in a long time. I will leave you with her.” Wanda said and left Bucky watching Y/N repeat the same sentence she did before.

‘Oh James, I have wanted this for so long.”

Bucky left Helen’s lab shortly after when they started prepping to remove Y/N from the cradle. He was sitting in his apartment with the door slightly ajar, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself and was feeling quite uncomfortable. He looked over at the small kitchen table and saw a package, thinking it was from Steve he opened it to find a book. He opened it up and saw there was an inscription written on the cover page.

It’s time you learn to enjoy the little things. Sit back, relax and stop sitting there being so damn uncomfortable. You belong here. Like it or not, you are one of us now. – Y/N

He sat on the couch and started reading. The book was Y/F/B. Bucky was absorbed in the book when Luna pushed her way into his room. Bucky was about to take her out to try and find Wanda, but she laid down beside him and rested her head on the edge of the couch, looking up at Bucky with pleading eyes. Bucky laughed and leaned back absently petting Luna’s head while reading his book, they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Y/N had to stay in the hospital bay for the next few days, and it pissed her off to no end. She was healed up thanks to the cradle and by the third day she was going stir crazy. She wanted to train, she missed her puppy and she missed her bed. After the first day, when Steve came to visit her and grilled her about what had happened while he was gone, she banned any visitors. When Helen finally released her, the first place she went was to the Avengers common room kitchen. She was starving and it had been awhile since she had eaten junk food. Helen insisted on healthy food during recovery. As she rummaged through the cupboards she realized that behind her she had an audience. Slowly turning around she saw she was being watched by Steve, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Nat, Clint, Pietro and Bruce.

“Um hi.” Y/N said to the group and they were all looking at her. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t let any of you come see me. I was drained and needed the rest.” She shrugged and Pietro got up and came over to her.

“You okay now?” He asked pulling her into a hug.

“Yes my dear, I’m fine. It was just a knife wound nothing more.” She said smiling at him.

“What are you looking for?” Clint asked and Y/N laughed

“Chocolate and coffee. Helen and her damn rules, I haven’t had anything but stupid salads and cleansing juices for the last 3 days.” Y/N turned around and started rummaging through the cupboards. “Seriously who did the shopping this week? Never mind I know it was you Bruce.” Y/N said winking at him. “Okay well junk food is out. Where is Luna?” Y/N asked Wanda.

“She made a new friend, they are inseparable. She has been staying with Bucky for the last couple of days.” Wanda smiled at her friend. Y/N laughed and shook her head.

“Okay then. Steve?” He looked up at Y/N “I have been thinking about it and I want a piano. Get me a piano and we are even.”

“A Piano? Are you serious?” Steve looked up at her.

“Yup, that is what it is going to take for me to forget that you wouldn’t let me go on the mission.” Y/N said popping an almond into her mouth and grinning. “Now I am going to reclaim my dog and take a shower.”

Y/N walked down the hall to Bucky’s room. She knocked on the door however it wasn’t closed all the way so it slid open slightly. Y/N peaked inside and saw something that made her heart melt. There lying on the couch was Bucky fast asleep with the book Y/N had left for him resting on his chest. Beside him was Luna sleeping with her head resting on his stomach. Y/N stood there looking at the man who she had seen in her dreams several times but had never had the chance to meet. Even in his sleep he looked uncomfortable in his own skin. It took all Y/N had not to walk over and brush Bucky’s hair behind his ear. He was stunning. Y/N was about to sneak out but Luna must have sensed her presence because she suddenly lifted her head and jumped off the couch running towards Y/N, waking Bucky in the process.

“Hey girl! Did you miss me?” Y/N knelt down and was hugging Luna around the neck. Bucky sat up quickly embarrassed that Y/N had just come in on him sleeping on the couch cuddling her dog.

“Um hey, sorry, she just came in here a few days ago and seems to like it in here so I let her stay. I hope that is alright.” Bucky said quietly rubbing his neck.

“Yeah no worries, it’s just surprising because I am the only one she will cuddle with. I think she likes you.” Y/N said back smiling up at him.

“Thanks for the book by the way. I am enjoying it.” He said quietly.

“No problem. I am glad that you like it. Let me know when you are done and I will give you another one” She stood up and reached out her hand. “So I know this is weird because…well anyways I’m Y/N.” Bucky looked at her hand and then up at her. Slowly he reached his hand out to shake hers. The moment their hands touched Y/N had a vision of them together.

They were at a typical Stark party. Y/N was wearing a white dress that reached down to her thighs with red lace across the chest. She had on red heels and bright red lipstick. Across the room she saw Bucky, he had his hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a dark blue suit. He looked amazing. Y/N smiled and walked over to him.  
“What do you think of the party James?” She asked smiling at him and taking a sip of her wine.  
Bucky turned and looked at her. A slow smile spread across his face and she bit her bottom lip. “Pardon I didn’t catch that?” He finally said to her after looking her up and down.  
“I asked what you thought of the party.” Y/N said smiling coyly at him.  
“Honestly” He said and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “The only thing I can currently think about is those red lips, and the dirty things they are capable of. It is very distracting” Bucky snaked his metal arm around Y/N’s back and pulled her closer to him.

Y/N pulled her hand away and stood staring at Bucky. He looked embarrassed and Y/N knew she had projected the vision onto him. She started laughing.

“Wow that was ….” Y/N whispered but Bucky interrupted her.

“What was that?” He asked his eyes wide.  
“Sorry, I should have warned you. Sometimes when I first meet someone I see a moment between us from the future. Every once in a while I project that vision in their head so that they can see it too. It is not intentional and I apologize if it freaked you out.” Y/N said looking ashamed. She didn’t want to scare Bucky out on their first official meeting.

“So what I just saw happens. I mean it might happen, or it…because I mean it was unlike me" Bucky stumbled out the words.

“I’m sorry.“ Y/N replied cautiously.

“That is not…..ok….I just…well that was interesting.” Bucky finally concluded pinching the bridge of his nose. Y/N frowned.

“Yeah sorry I will take Luna and get out of your hair.” She got to the door and turned around. “Listen, it’s not like that has to happen. Just because you see it doesn’t mean it has to happen. I am sorry that I freaked you out. I didn’t mean to. I’ll ahhh….. I will see you around.” She closed the door and went into her room. Closing the door behind her she slid down and sat down with her back against the door placing her head on her knees. Luna came up and nudged her head. Y/N reached out and started petting her.

“Well Luna, I screwed that one up. I am betting he won’t be coming to visit us anytime soon. Sorry girl. I know you liked him. Your momma is just a major freak.” Y/N sighed, stood up and got in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

After showering she decided to take a nap. She must have been more tired than she thought because when she woke up she looked at her phone and discovered that she had been sleeping for 5 hours. It was now 6:00pm. Starving Y/N headed into the common room to find something to eat. When she got there she discovered that someone had ordered pizza, thank god! Luna had followed her in and was now begging at her feet for food as she finished her first piece tossing Luna the crust and grabbed another piece. Walking into the living room, Wanda and Vision were sitting on the far couch talking and Pietro was sprawled out on the other couch flipping through the channels. Y/N walked over lifted his legs and sat down beside him. Y/N watched as he mindlessly flicked through the channels when Wanda’s voice was suddenly in her head.

“What’s up with you? You’re upset about something.”

Y/N shook her head and replied in her mind. “I had the pleasure of officially meeting Bucky, except I blew it. Thanks for putting that gift in his room for me by the way.”

“How exactly did you blow it?” Wanda smiled. She knew Y/N was always very hard on herself.

“I had a vision and I projected it. I mean I get my projections can be a bit overwhelming but his response was…..well his response was that it wasn’t okay” Y/N looked over at Wanda and then rubbed her face.

“I find that hard to believe. What was the vision?” Wanda asked telepathically.

Y/N showed Wanda the vision and Wanda was unable to control herself. “Wow" she cried startling Vision and Pietro.

“I hate it when you two have your secret fucking conversations” Pietro said smacking Y/N’s arm. “It always ends with one of you scaring the shit out of me.”

“Oh baby I am so sorry. Are you going to be ok? Do you need a hug? Or a tissue?” Y/N asked Pietro in a mocking voice.

“Oh I can think of something other than a hug that you can do for me to get me to forgive you.” Pietro replied looking at Y/N and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not a chance in hell Silver. I have seen the girls leaving your room in the morning.” Y/N replied, scrunching her nose at him and shaking her head. Pietro shrugged and leaned over grabbing Y/N pulling her on top of him.

“You love me Moje Kralovna (My Queen) and you know it” Pietro teased Y/N using his special nickname for her.

“Of course I love you Muj Kral (My King) I will just never go to bed with you. Now let me go.” Y/N replied squirming to try get out of his grip.

They were fighting on the couch when Steve and Bucky walked in.

“Hey guys, everything okay in here?” Steve asked and Y/N elbowed Pietro causing him to cry out and let her go. Y/N moved to the opposite end of the couch. Pietro stuck his tongue out at her.

“Yeah its fine Steve, Pietro and I just had a difference of opinion.” Y/N said blushing.

“Alright then mind if we join you guys?” Steve asked and everyone agreed. Steve smacked Pietro causing him to move his legs and went and sat down beside Vision leaving the only place for Bucky to sit between Y/N and Pietro. Bucky looked at the spot and looked at Y/N. Steve saw Bucky’s dilemma and spoke up.

“Sorry Bucky, I should officially introduce you to Y/N.” Steve said. Y/N looked at Bucky, so he didn’t tell Steve what happened.

“It’s okay Steve; I introduced myself to Sergeant Barnes earlier.” Y/N smiled politely at both men. “I have to leave actually; I have stuff to catch up on.” Y/N said getting up. Bucky clearly didn’t want to sit next to Y/N or possibly be in the same room as her so the best thing Y/N could do was leave.

“Seriously, you just sat down.” Pietro said confused then he got a grin on his face. “Do prdele , já vím, co se děje.” (Oh shit, I know what is going on) Pietro said in Sokovian.

“Pietro ne.” (Pietro don’t) Y/N responded to him back in Sokovian.

“Chcete-li šroub voják chlapce. To je důvod, proč mě nebudeš šroub” (You want to screw soldier boy, that is why you won’t screw me.) Pietro declared and Y/N’s face turned bright red.

“Nebudu vás šroub , protože jsem si jistý, že váš penis je asi spadne ze všech špinavé dívky, které byly kurva” (I won’t screw you because I pretty sure that your dick is about to fall off from all the dirty girls that you have been fucking.) Y/N replied angrily. “Přidejte k tomu , jste arogantní vlastní střed kretén “ (Add to that, you are an arrogant self centered asshole.) Y/N looked over at Wanda whose eyes were extremely wide and she was looking at Bucky. “Fuck” Y/N cursed under her breath.

“Já a voják již vystoupila na špatnou nohou , a já jsem si uvědomil, že přesně ví, co říkáme , takže pokud vám nevadí, že budu odejít , než ti nakopu prdel (Me and Soldier Boy have already gotten off on the wrong foot, and I just realized that he knows exactly what we are saying, so if you don’t mind I am going to leave now before I kick your ass.) Y/N snapped at Pietro and turned to leave the room. 

“You love me, admit it” Pietro said in English and winked at Y/N.

Y/N shook her head. “Come on Luna.” Luna however had situated herself at Bucky’s feet and she did not want to leave. “Traitor.” Y/N whispered.

“Hey Y/N, I got your piano coming. Where do you want me to put it?” Steve said before Y/N walked out of the room.

“The room on the 3rd floor just leave me space to do my thing.” Y/N replied

“I didn’t know that you played piano.” Steve said looking at her curiously.

“I do indeed. However this particular piano isn’t for me.” Y/N said and walked  
out of the room.

Wanda was watching Bucky carefully. She had listened in when he was standing in front of Y/N and knew he was embarrassed by the way he acted before as well thinking he screwed up during their first meeting. Now he was convinced that she hated him, especially since she called him Sergeant Barnes. Then the fact that he understood the whole conversation her and Pietro just had and he was convinced she did not like him at all. “Tak co budeš dělat, aby tento problém vyřešit?“ (So what are you going to do to fix this?) Wanda asked looking at Bucky, however he didn’t respond. “Ona tě doesn’t nenávidí.” (She doesn’t hate you) Wanda said and Pietro looked over at her.

“Co to mluvíš , samozřejmě ona nemá mě nenávidí . Stavím svém pokoji později a omluvit se a bude to v pohodě , jako vždycky je” (What are you talking about, of course she doesn’t hate me. I’ll stop by her room later and apologize and it will be fine like it always is.) Pietro said to his sister.

“Nemluvil jsem k tobě bratr Mluvil jsems Bucky” (I wasn’t talking to you brother, I was talking to Bucky) Wanda said looking at Bucky. He looked over at her but didn’t respond. He sat there for a moment and Wanda thought he wasn’t going to respond. Finally Bucky spoke.

“Jsem si jistý, že ano“ (I’m pretty sure she does) He said quietly and Steve looked over at him surprised.

“I didn’t know you spoke Sokovian.” Steve said impressed with his friend.

“One of my many secrets.” Bucky muttered and looked back Wanda.

“On neví, co říkáme, nebojte a Pietro přestal poslouchat.” (He doesn’t know what we are saying don’t worry, and Pietro stopped listening) Wanda let Bucky know. He looked over at Pietro who was now engrossed in the show on TV. Wanda decided to try and talk to Bucky telepathically.

“Or we can talk like this if you prefer?”

Bucky’s eyes opened wide and he laughed.

“You are all full of surprises aren’t you?” He answered back in his mind.

“You have no idea” Wanda smiled at him. “I was telling the truth. Y/N doesn’t hate you. There is no way she could ever hate you. She cares for you deeply. It is a side effect of her gift. She sees our future with her. Knows things about us before we tell her and loves us before we even know her name. She calls it her curse because sometimes it hurts her very badly. Especially when it comes to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked

“She has been seeing visions of you for quite some time. These visions have shown your future with her. She has developed very strong feelings for you, even before she ever met you. Why do you think she was so upset that Steve wouldn’t let her go on the mission? She was worried about you. Then when she finally did get to meet you, literally the man of her dreams, she feels like she scared you off. Particularly after she showed you the vision and you said ‘this is not ok’. She believes you were talking about her gift and her.” Wanda responded

“No that’s not what I meant! I said that in regards to what I said to her, it was bold and inappropriate. Then I touched…..I touched her with this.” Bucky replied lifting up his metal arm. 

“See I know that, but she thinks you are freaked out by her, that you don’t want to be around her in case it happens again.” Wanda explained.

“I was embarrassed by the way I acted in the vision. I thought she would be upset.” Bucky said sitting up and looking at Wanda.

“Um yeah no. Upset is far from the word I would use to describe how that vision made her feel.” Wanda said smiling

“It didn’t upset her?” Bucky asked out loud startling Pietro so badly he cried out.

“That’s it, I’m fucking done.” Pietro yelled throwing his hands up in the air. He got  
up and left the room muttering something about ear plugs.

“No. I think you should talk to her.” Wanda said out loud and Bucky nodded.

“Everything ok Buck?” Steve asked concerned

“Yeah, just a misunderstanding. Everything is fine now.” Bucky replied looking  
down at Luna. “I am going to go for a walk.” 

Wanda’s voice was in his head again. “She won’t be in her room. She is on the 3rd level, end of the west hallway. There is a room at the end that she goes to. Don’t knock; she won’t be able to hear you, just walk in. Leave Luna, I will watch her.”

Bucky nodded and left the room. He walked down the hallways and looked around until finally finding the room he was looking for. He could hear music coming from the room. He slowly opened the door, inside Y/N was in there alone. She was sitting at a drum set playing along with the loud music blasting from the speakers. This was not what Bucky was expecting, he smiled to himself. Not wanting to interrupt he stood off to the side watching her. The song ended and Bucky was about to say something when she spoke.

“Friday, please play the playlist titled ‘James’.” She said out loud. She got up grabbed a towel and a water bottle. A song began playing and Y/N lied down on the ground and just listened to the song. The song again was soft and quiet. Bucky sat down next to the door and listened to the words.

But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view

We’ll live a long life

So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light

Cause oh that gave me such a fright

But I will hold as long as you like

Just promise me we’ll be alright

He sat there quietly, as the song ended and the next one started. Not wanting to intrude anymore he quietly left and went back to his room. He sat in his room with his head in his hands. Here was this girl, who was not afraid of him, who was willing to look past everything he had done and cared for him. Or at least she will. It was so confusing. The worst part was that he was so drawn to her. He wanted to be around her constantly and it was taking everything he had not to follow her around like a lost puppy dog. He had no idea what to do. He had to talk to her. Tomorrow, he decided he would go and talk to her. They would start all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week. It had been one week since Bucky had seen Y/N. Every time he would go to her room she wasn’t there, every time he walked in the common rooms it seemed that she had just left. That went on for two days. Then she left on a mission. That took five days. He had been assured by Wanda that Y/N wasn’t avoiding him. They had bad timing right now she told him. He didn’t buy it. The girl could see the future. It was driving him crazy. Y/N was supposed to be back today so he was anxiously sitting in the common room waiting to ‘casually’ bump into her the moment she arrived.

Y/N had been on a solo mission and it was exactly what she needed. With everything that was happening with Bucky, Steve skulking around trying to catch her alone to bombard her with questions, and Bruce poking and prodding her everyday, checking on her gift she decided she needed a much needed break from everyone in general.

She was on her way home on the jet and laid her head back on the seat. Everything was so messy, how did it get so screwed up. How did she fix this? She thought the whole way home about what to do, how to fix everything. She got back later than expected and the tower was quiet. She dragged herself off of the jet and slowly made her way down the hall. When she got to the Avengers common area she headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal then she was going to head straight off to bed. After searching the cabinets she finally found her favorite cereal and poured out a bowl. Sitting at the counter, Y/N slowly ate her cereal, but fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep with her head on the counter, a half-eaten bowl of cereal beside her.

She didn’t know how long she had been asleep for, but when she woke up she was being carrier to her room. She wasn’t sure who was carrying her but they were warm, and she snuggled into their chest, falling right back asleep.

Morning came and Y/N slowly woke, taking in her surroundings. She wasn’t in her room, but she knew she was still in the Avengers Headquarters. She looked around and saw that she was lying on the bed, fully clothed in her clothes for last night however she was tucked under a blanket and she was alone. She got up out of bed and walked around the room to see if there were any clues as to whose room she was in. Finally she found something, the book she had given to Bucky. So that’s whose room she was in, and who had carried her here last night. So where was he? She thought to herself and then walked into the bathroom to check her appearance before walking into the living room. Bucky was once again asleep on the couch with Luna sleeping next to him, her head on his stomach. Y/N stood there smiling and then quietly took out her phone and took a picture. She then went over and knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his arm, and said his name. He rolled over on his side still fast asleep. Y/N reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and he smiled. She couldn’t bring herself to wake him now, she looked at Luna still asleep and decided to leave them be and come back later. She got up to leave but a metal hand reached out and grabbed hers. She smiled and turned around. 

Bucky looked at his metal hand and then let go of Y/N’s hand quickly.

“Sorry.” He mumbled in a sleepy voice. Y/N looked at him and frowned.

“Why” She asked

“Why what?” He asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of sweatpants.

“Why are you sorry?” Y/N asked sitting next to him on the couch and she reached over to pet Luna.

Bucky sighed and then looked at her “So, how did you sleep?”

Y/N shook her head. “I slept well thank you, Sergeant Barnes. I apologize for inconveniencing you.” Y/N said stiffly. He was losing her again. She was back to calling him Sergeant. He shook his head, this is not what he wanted.

“James.” He said simply.

“Pardon?” Y/N replied looking at the door.

“You won’t call me Bucky, and I hate when you call me Sergeant Barnes. So call me James. Please.”

Y/N nodded her head and got up to leave. Bucky knew he had to say something. She was almost at the door when he finally spoke. 

“I was waiting for you to get back from your mission. I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up I found you fast asleep with your head on the kitchen counter and a bowl of soggy cereal beside you. So I brought you here. I would have put you in your own bed but Friday wouldn’t open your door for me. I don’t think she likes me.” He said frowning and Y/N froze.

She thought for a moment before she spoke. “Well, maybe spend some time with her; get to know her a little. She will learn to like you.” He thought she was serious until she turned around and he saw that she was grinning at him. He smiled at her but didn’t reply. They sat there in silence for a moment when Y/N spoke again.

“Why were you waiting for me?” She asked.

“I was… I wanted to talk to you.” Bucky started. It was now or never so he decided to be honest with her. What could he loose? He took a deep breath “I feel like things are not right between us. I want to start over. I don’t think you are a ‘freak’, and I didn’t mean that you or your gifts are ‘not okay’. I actually think you are amazing.” He paused and looked up at her. She was so beautiful and he was so nervous. “Anyways, I was talking about how I spoke to you, how comfortable I was around you. I would never allow myself to get that close to someone no matter how badly I wanted to. What if I hurt you? Physically or mentally. I have nightmares at night; I become the Winter Soldier again. It’s like I am under their control. I get….. violent.” He looked down at his hands. He spread his fingers and then balled his hands into a fist. “I can’t stop myself. I am not a good person Y/N. I have done awful things. I have killed people.” He said in barely a whisper. “All you see is my future, but it is because of my past that I don’t get that future.”

Y/N walked over and sat beside him again. “James, I… can I show you something?” She asked. He nodded and she knelt down in front of him. She reached out and took both his hands in hers. “Don’t freak out” she said and winked at him and he smiled. It was another vision.

They were lying in bed together and the sun was shining in through the window. Bucky’s metal arm was wrapped around her waist. She slowly tried to sneak out of bed but he pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Babe I have to get up. As a matter of fact we both do. We promised Steve we would meet him in the training room at 7:00am.” Y/N said softly but Bucky only held her tighter.

“No, let’s tell him we are sick. In fact yes! We will tell the whole team we are sick and then we can spend the whole day in bed together.” Bucky smile and Y/N turned around.

“They would never believe us. I am a terrible liar. You know that better than anyone. Do you not remember when I ate your secret stash of chocolate and tried to lie about it? You knew instantly!” Y/N said smiling at Bucky and his heart melted.

“That is because your face gets all flushed, you can’t stop smiling, you bite your top lip and you twirl your hair. It is honestly the cutest thing I have ever seen before in my life. It makes me wish you would lie to me more often.” Bucky laughed and kissed Y/N. “In fact the first time I saw you lie is when you told Pietro that you weren’t the one to accidentally delete the new episode of his favorite show. I sat there thinking, ‘I love this woman.” 

“Say it again” She said looking at him with a giant grin on her face.

“What?” Bucky said smiling back at her.

“James Barnes, you know exactly what I mean.” She said looking at him very seriously. He stopped smiling and looked at her.

“You mean I love this woman” He smiled at her. “I would say it a thousand times because it is true. I love you Y/N, now and forever.” He said running his metal finger down her cheek.

She pulled back and sat on the floor. She wanted to give him time to absorb that, but she also needed him to understand.

“I have a million visions like that one. I also have seen some visions that are difficult and I know more about what you have done then you think. I showed you this vision because it is my favorite. I always know that no matter what is coming and what we will go through we will always get to that moment.” He looked at her and she could see that he was still not convinced. “You have to understand, that at that point I know everything about you. Everything you have done and everything that was done to you. I know it all and it doesn’t change a goddamn thing Bucky. No matter what path we take, no matter what you say to me, or do to me I will always end up loving you.” She had tears streaming down her face. She sat there looking at Bucky but she didn’t know what he was thinking; his face was a blank slate. Slowly he slid off the couch and was sitting right in front of her. He reached out and took her hand in his.

“You called me Bucky.” He said softly.

She looked at him and huffed. “Don’t get used to it.” She smiled at him then continued “Listen I know this is a lot but…” before she could finish her sentence though Bucky placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. Y/N closed her eyes and then continued “You have to know you deserve this.” She whispered, “All of this”

He leaned in and she could feel his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, it was soft and gentle. Bucky pulled away and looked at Y/N, she had her eyes closed and was smiling. She opened her eyes and looked at him, reaching out she grabbed him and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more passionate. Y/N reached her hand up, grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and pressed herself against his body, while simultaneously crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up and was walking them both into the bedroom when Friday’s voice started them.

“Miss. Y/N, Captain Rogers is currently looking for you. Apparently you had a training session that you are currently late for.”

“Shit. Okay thanks Friday.” Y/N said and reluctantly unwrapping herself from Bucky. “I ah, I have to go. If Steve catches me in here he will be….. Well it won’t be good” She started heading towards the door. “I will come back later, after training.” Y/N looked back at him and smiled running her finger across her lips then leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Y/N everything she had in her to walk across the hall. Quickly she got changed into clothes she could train in. She was just pulling on her tank top when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and Steve came in.

“Hey, you are extremely late for training Missy. I was worried about you, are you okay?” Steve asked and Y/N smiled at him

“Yeah babe, I am fine. I just overslept. Let me just grab my water bottle and we can go.” Y/N said and she started to walk over to the kitchen but stopped at the counter grabbing it to steady herself. The vision was coming, she had to fight it. A wavy of dizziness washed over her and she knew what was coming.

“Shit Steve. Get…..I need…..Banner” With that she fell to the ground. Her whole body tensed and she was pulled into the fetal position. Steve ran over to her and barked at Friday.

“Friday get Doctor Banner to come to Agent Y/L/N’s room ASAP, tell him we have an emergency.” Steve reached out grabbed Y/N’s face

“Y/N, can you hear me.” No response. Her body started to heat up and tears were streaming down her face but she wasn’t responding to him. Steve ran to the kitchen sink and grabbed a cloth dousing it with cold water. He went back and pressed it against Y/N’s forehead.

“Come on girl, please be okay.” Steve whispered. Suddenly Bruce burst into the room with a black case.

“Steve I need you to go into the bathroom and fill the tub with cold water.” Bruce opened the case and pulled out a needle, shoving it into Y/N’s arm.

“What is happening” Steve yelled. Bucky poked his head out his door and saw that there was a commotion going on in Y/N’s room he walked in to see Steve and Bruce standing over Y/N, he rushed over to her knelt down beside her. He did not acknowledge either of them.

“Steve, I need you to calm down and do what I asked you to do. Now please.” Bruce looked at Steve and Steve disappeared into the bathroom. Bruce knelt down beside Y/N taking her pulse.

“What is wrong with her?” Bucky asked quietly. He was gently rubbing the cold cloth on her forehead. Bruce looked at him and then sighed.

“She has been fighting a vision for a while now. She is refusing to face what she sees, so she has been fighting not to experience it and it has been causing damage. This isn’t the first time that this has happened; however it seems to already be worse than the other times.” Bruce looked up at Bucky. “I just gave her a sedative and her body seems to be relaxing, can you pick her up? We need to get her into the bathtub because her fever is spiking.” Bucky picked up Y/N, Bruce was right, her muscles were starting to relax however he was also right that fever was spiking, she was burning hot. He carried her into the bathroom where the large tub was filling up with cold water.

“We can’t just put her in there, she is unresponsive and she will slide under the water.” Steve said and looked at Bucky. Without saying anything Bucky got in the water with them both fully clothed and laid Y/N in front of him with her back against his chest. She had cried out when her body hit the water.

“It’s okay love, you are going to be okay.” He whispered kissing the top of her head. “I’m here.” He was running his fingers through her hair. Steve sat there looking at Bucky with bewilderment.

Bruce had come into the bathroom with a bag of ice and started putting it into the water.

“Are you going to be okay Buck? This is going to get very cold.” Steve said looking at his friend deeply concerned.

“I have been colder.” Bucky said gruffly and Steve just nodded.

“Bruce, what is happening?” Steve asked and Bruce looked up at him.

“She is still fighting the vision. I have given her a sedative but she is doing more damage by not allowing the vision to progress. Steve maybe you can try talking to her, get her to allow it to play out.” Bruce said. Steve looked at Y/N lost for words, seeing his struggle Bucky started talking to Y/N. 

“Y/N love, can you hear me?” Bucky said softly. “It’s me, James.” At this she made a small noise. Encouraged Bucky continued. “You have got to face this vision, I will be right here the whole time.” Y/N slowly shook her head.

“Y/N, you have to. You are only hurting yourself by fighting it. Please baby, you have to let it happen.” Bucky pleaded, kissing her head again. “Please” He whispered. Y/N sighed and whimpered. Her whole body tensed then she let out a painful groan. 

“Please don’t make me do this James.” Y/N whispered. Bucky looked up at Bruce silently begging him to let her be. Bruce shook his head.

“She has to; this will just get worse and worse if she doesn’t let it out in full. I am scared to see how much damage she is doing to herself. I am sorry Bucky.” Bruce said and Bucky closed his eyes and buried his face in Y/N’s hair. He sat back and got a determined look on his face. He leaned Y/N forward and gripped her shoulders so her head hung forward.

“Alright listen up Y/L/N, no more of this. You let this vision play out even if you don’t want to see what it shows you. You can’t fight it anymore, do you hear me?” He said sternly. Bucky was worried that she would get upset with him but instead she struggled to lift her head and while she was still looking forward, away from him, she slowly nodded her head.

It took her a minute and then she pulled her knees up hugging them close to her chest, she was shaking. “Everyone……leave.” She groaned and grabbed her head. She was having a difficult time stringing a sentence together. 

“No way am I leaving you.” Bucky said but Y/N put her hand up.

“Get Wanda, she is the only one……..I will do this in front of.” Y/N said. She wouldn’t look at him.

“Aright, if that is what you need.” Bucky said while he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Y/N started shivering in the tub. She rested her forehead on her knees. Steve ran out of the room return minutes later with Wanda in tow. 

“We will be right next door if you need anything.” Steve said to Wanda and then leaned over and kissed Y/N on the top of the head.

“Stay out. No matter what…. Understand?” Y/N said sternly to the boys, they all nodded their heads and left.

After they left Y/N looked up at Wanda and pointed to her head. Wanda understood she wanted to speak telepathically and she nodded

“This is easier for me. They can’t know Wanda. Promise me, you will think of something to tell them. Anything but what you are about to see. He….they can’t handle this. Do you understand?” She looked at Wanda pleadingly. Wanda nodded her head and Y/N climbed out of the tub and lay on the floor placing her head on Wanda’s lap. She took a deep breath and looked up at Wanda

“I am actually fucking scared. This is going to be…. painful.” She whispered out loud and Wanda grabbed her hand.

“I’m right here. You will be okay.” She smiled at her but Wanda was just as scared as she was.

Y/N nodded her head and closed her eyes suddenly the vision was there. She screamed out in pain, finally letting it all through. It was like a movie in fast forward. They would see flashes of moments and then in an instant they would be thrown into another. Y/N would scream and cry out like expected. Often her body would tense and her mouth would open as if she was screaming but nothing would come out. Wanda sat there holding her hand, seeing the vision. At an extremely difficult moment in the vision Y/N screamed so loud that Steve and Bucky heard it across the hall and almost burst into the room but Bruce was able to stop them. After what seemed like forever it was over. Y/N was in poor shape, there was blood running out of her ears, and nose and she was crying. Wanda reached over and grabbed a towel and started cleaning her face. 

“Y/N?” Wanda’s voice was full of pain. She reached down and pulled Y/N up embracing her. She was crying as well. “What the fuck!!! Why didn’t you tell me??? This can’t happen. We have to do something.”

“What can we possibly do?” Y/N said weakly. 

“Y/N we have to tell Steve or Bucky. I’m serious. Maybe they can stop this from happening.” Wanda had a hopeful look in her eyes.

“No! Steve can never find out about this, and you have to promise….. fuck my head is killing me…” Y/N reached up and grabbed her head. “Promise me you will NEVER let Bucky find out about this. You are going to have to make up a lie. Tell them the vision is Bucky getting hurt on mission, but he ends up being fine. They will believe that.”

“Y/N I am really not okay with this. You can’t just let this happen! You are refusing to fight, like we have no way of stopping this!!” Wanda yelled and Y/N sat up she was extremely dizzy.

“We can’t stop this Wanda, stop acting like we can. You saw what happens. Just stop. It’s my choice.” Y/N snapped at her and Wanda threw her hands up in exasperation.

“You know what; you don’t want them to know then you lie to them because I won’t do it.” Wanda said defiantly and Y/N stared at her.

“Listen my head is killing me and I am exhausted. Can we argue about this later” Y/N said weakly and Wanda sighed. “Good. Now go let the guys know I am okay.” Y/N got up slowly and made her way into her bedroom. She changed into her flannel pants and a white tank top. She went and looked in the mirror. She looked awful. Her hair was matted, she was extremely pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She sighed and dug around her medicine cabinet for her migraine pills. She was towel drying her hair when Steve and Bucky came in. Steve sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her pulling her into a tight hug. For a long time no one said anything and Bucky stayed standing in the doorway staring at her. Steve finally pulled back and looked at her.

“Y/N that was the scariest……” He stopped and shook his head. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” Steve said looking down at her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

“I am sorry Steve; I didn’t mean to scare you.” A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the vision she had just seen. “I love you; you know that right? She smiled up at him and he nodded his head.

“Now tell me about this vision. What have you been hiding from us?” Steve asked and Y/N looked over at Wanda.

“It’s stupid, I ah….. I overreacted. It was a vision of Bucky getting hurt on mission. But now that I have seen it play out, everything turns out fine.” She was struggling to not bite her lips, twirl her hair. She couldn’t help her face from turning a deep shade of pink though. “Listen I am exhausted. I need to rest.” She said quickly trying to avoid any questions.

“Yeah, you look exhausted, we will let you sleep.” Steve got up and walked to the door but Bucky didn’t move. “Are you coming Buck?” Steve asked

“No.” He responded and Steve didn’t argue, leaving Y/N and Bucky alone in the room.

Y/N was sure Bucky was going to call her out on the lie and she braced herself for it.

Bucky however stared at her for a few moments before walking over and standing right in front of her. He had changed into a black t-shirt and jeans and his hair was pulled back into a small bun. Without saying a word he reached out took Y/N’s hands pulling her up off of the bed. He lifted the covers up and motioned for her to crawl into them which she did. He covered her with the blankets and made sure she was comfortable. Looking down at her he reached out his left hand, his metal hand, and ran his thumb down her cheek just like he did in the vision she had shown him earlier. He then turned, however instead of leaving he sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room. Y/N was about to argue however she realized she felt safe having him there with her. She instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke again it was dark. She looked over but Bucky was gone. Luna was passed out cold on the end of her bed. Y/N got up and got changed. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep after sleeping for that long. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the training room. Y/N had done this quite often when her dreams were getting to her. No one else was in the training room and it allowed her to get rid of the stress that was bothering her without anyone watching her, or being concerned with what she was doing. Y/N’s gift caused her to have insurmountable stress and for the longest time she would hold it in. It wasn’t until she got sick that she realized she had to find a way to deal with the stress in a constructive way. She began running and sparing, she would punch the punching bags, lift weights and her favorite, go to the shooting range. It helped her release her stress. Lately however it was getting to her again and no matter what she couldn’t let go of what she was holding inside. She put her earbuds in and went straight for the treadmill. A mixture of the music pumping in her ears and the adrenaline of being able to finally train again had Y/N running hard. She was unaware that Bucky had entered the training room.

He had had a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep. He had it in his mind that training would be a good way to release some of the pent up anger he had at the moment. As soon as he entered the room he heard the treadmill and looked over to see Y/N. She looked upset and she was running hard, almost like she was trying to run away from something. Bucky didn’t want to disturb her but he couldn’t look away from her either. Whatever she was fighting to get away from was catching up and she started slowing down her pace finally jumping off and falling to the floor and she screamed out in frustration and tossed her water bottle across the room. She then started crying leaning against the wall. Bucky didn’t want to upset her by being there but at the same time he couldn’t help himself. He went over to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He didn’t say anything to her he just let her cry. He figured that when she was ready she would talk about it. Slowly she started to calm down and her sobbing ceased. She sat back and looked at him.

“Sorry.” She said embarrassed. He handed her his water bottle.

“There is no reason to be sorry. I think you needed that” Bucky said nudging her with his elbow. She ran her hands through her hair and frowned.

“It’s too much, knowing everything all the time. Especially this, I don’t want to know this James. I want to be like everyone else, in ignorant bliss.” Y/N said sadly. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Bucky breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. He ran his hand up and down her arm feeling the warmth of her skin. He was trying to think of a way to distract her. I mean yes he had a great idea for a distraction but now was not the time. Suddenly he knew what he should do.

“I have an idea.” Bucky said standing up and looked around the room. “Uh I may need your help, how do you get Friday to play music, do I just ask her to play a song?”

“Yes, what are you up to James?” Y/N looked at him confused.

“You will see.” He said smirking at her. “Friday can you please play a song for me?” Bucky asked.

“Yes Agent Barnes, what would you like me to play?” The AI answered.

“Um…. . Everything I love, Glenn Miller?” Bucky asked looking over at Y/N shyly. The music started to play and Bucky walked over to Y/N and held out his hand. “Y/N, will you dance with me?” Bucky asked blushing slightly. Y/N smiled at him and took his hand stepping into his embrace. They swayed slowly to the music, Y/N resting her head on Bucky’s chest. She could hear him softly humming to the music and she closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beating and slowly ran her hands across his chest. His heart beat quickened and he stopped humming.

“Sorry about the music, probably not your style.” Bucky said softly

“Actually, my Grandpa used to play the saxophone and my Grandma the piano. So they used to sit us down in the living room and play music together like this for us all the time. I truly love it. Dancing with you to it now though, gives it an extra special place in my heart.” Y/N smiled up at him. Their faces were so close to each other she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

“Oh um…that’s good.” Bucky stuttered out looking up at the ceiling. It was taking all of his strength not to take her right there and then. He reminded himself that that was the last thing she would want right now. He was trying to concentrate on the music but had become extremely conscience of the lack of clothes they both had on. She was planning on running so all she was wearing was a sports bra and small shorts. He had on only sweat pants, his shirt discarded at the door to the training room. Her skin was warm and soft; Bucky started to rub his thumb down her back but then stopped himself. Thank God the song was coming to an end.

Right when it ended Bucky pulled away.

“Friday, Moonlight Serenade, same artist next please.” She then looked at Bucky “James, there is no way I’m done dancing with you yet.” She beckoned him closer with her index finger and a smile on her face. He took deep breath and went back over to her. Again they swayed softly to the music. She slowly started to move her hands, which were pressed against his chest, down over his chiselled stomach. She could hear Bucky’s breathe catch but she continued moving them around his side and to his lower back, pressing herself closer to him. He ran his hand up her back and wrapped it in her hair. Y/N’s left hand moved to the small of his back while her right hand moved dangerously lower. Y/N started moving her hips against his causing a low groan to form in Bucky’s throat.

“Darling, you are making it extremely hard for me to be a gentleman right now.” Bucky said in a rough voice.

“Hmmmm,” She lowered her hand again and brought it back around to the front of his body cupping his manhood through his sweatpants. “It appears I am James”

He smiled at her and then slammed his lips down on hers making her cry out. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his head back.

“Now if I remember correctly, you were quite stern with me in the bathtub James.” She leaned in and took his bottom lip between her teeth making him groan. “Now it is time that you pay for that.” She lowered herself down and pushed him back causing him to fall back on his ass. She knelt down between his legs and pushed him down so he was lying on his back. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

“Now James,” She said hooking her fingers into the elastic of his sweatpants tugging them down causing his cock to spring out. She licked her lips and continued to remove his pants.

She slowly ran her hands up the length of his legs. “There will be no release until I say so. Is that understood?” Her hands squeezed the inside of his thighs causing him to cry out. “Yes ma’am” He grunted. She smiled and continued to run her hands up his body however her head stopped in front of his cock.

“Hands behind your head mister.” She barked looking up at him with a grin. He obeyed and she smiled. Slowly she ran her tongue the up the length of his cock, taking the tip between her lips. She then slid her mouth up and down his cock. He moaned loudly and she pulled her mouth off. “Remember James, you cum when I say you can cum” He let out a faint whine but sighed as she continued suck on his member. Her fist gripped the base of his cock working it simultaneously with her mouth. His legs started shaking and he arched his back.

“Babe” He panted “Y/N, I can’t last…..please.”

She raised her head and looked at him “That’s what I like to hear, say it again.” Y/N said squeezing his cock.

“Please” Bucky moaned

“Patience doll” Y/N smirked and leaned back removing her shorts and her sports bra. Bucky stared at her in awe.

“Wow.” He said biting his lip. She slowly started making her way up his body, kissing and biting as she went. She made her way to his neck and finally to his mouth. At this he couldn’t control himself anymore. He flipped her over so that he was on top of her and reached his hand down parting the folds of her lips and inserting a finger inside her.

“Fuck you are wet babe.” He said breathlessly and his thumb started to circle her clit causing her to moan.

“Oh god yes, James.” She felt her orgasm building and moved her hips to match his movements. Encouraged by her moans and movements he gave a deep thrust with his fingers. He could see that this was clearly what she wanted, she was not in the mood for gentleness. She wanted to be handled rough. He raised himself up so that he could stare into her eyes, while he pinned her arms above her head and then he thrust his fingers hard and fast inside of her while he massaged her nub with thumb. She raised herself ferociously meeting each thrust with her hips until he could see that she couldn’t take anymore her body started to shutter. She cried out and gripped his shoulders tight as the orgasm rocked through her. Panting for air she closed her eyes, enjoying the bliss her orgasm brought. Once she had caught her breath she flipped him over so she was once again on top of him. She reached down and rubbed the tip of his hard cock against her clit.

“Tell me what you want James” She whispered breathlessly. He lifted his hips but she pressed her hand against his chest. “I said TELL me what you want.” She reached up and grabbed his hair pulling his head back and biting his collar bone.

“I…. oh god. I want….I need my cock inside you.” He stuttered

“Good boy.” Y/N said and slowly lowered herself down his cock filling her up. They both moaned loudly. She rolled her hips forwards and he moved his hands to them guiding her. She grabbed his flesh hand and guided it to her breast but she moved his metal hand to her clit. The contact of the cold metal made her gasp and groan. She placed her hands on his chest and moved her body up and down. She started moving faster and faster.

“Y/N….I am close. Cum with me babe.”

“You wait Buck, I am close.” She moaned and he gasped out. Hearing her call him Buck surprisingly brought him closer. He was desperately trying to hold on. Suddenly she cried out clamping down on his cock. “James, oh god James. Cum for me baby.” It is all he needed and he released himself inside of her. They she collapsed on the mat beside him.

“Jesus, that was….” Y/N started but couldn’t finish.

“Oh we are not done yet darling.” Bucky said scooping her up and heading to the elevators.

Y/N and Bucky laid in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets in her bed. Bucky had fallen asleep however Y/N was staring at the ceiling thinking of her vision and what she was going to do. More importantly though, what was she going to say to Bucky? He had known she was lying and he was eventually going to call her out on it. She rolled over and looked at his face, studying every feature. He looked so peaceful and when she reached over and ran her finger over his lips a small smile formed. This made her heart soar, it was an unguarded smile and she knew there would not be many times that she would see it. The sun was coming up and Y/N knew that the team would be waking up soon however there was no way she was rushing this moment. He was perfect, and she loved him. Her chest tightened and a tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep before facing the day. Awhile later Bucky slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn’t say anything he just stared at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even in her sleep though her brow was furrowed and she looked upset. This was going to be a rough day for her and they both knew it. There was a soft knock at the door and Bucky got up grabbing his discarded sweat pants from the floor, sliding them on and quickly going to answer the door before it woke Y/N. When he swung open the door he was face to face with Steve whose mouth dropped open seeing his best friend, answering Y/N’s door, half dressed, with scratches and bite marks all over his chest. Steve looked away embarrassed then looked back at Bucky with a little more composure.

“Hey Bucky, um, I was just wondering how Y/N was doing.” He said looking behind Bucky for Y/N.

“She is fine, she is still sleeping.” He said slowly watching Steve with amusement. 

“Oh that’s good” Steve said then rocked back on his feet. “So, Bruce wants her to come down to the lab for a checkup.”

Bucky sighed. “Alright well give me some time to wake her up and talk to her.” Bucky said and Steve nodded walking away. He closed the door and went into the small kitchen starting a fresh pot of coffee. He then went into the bedroom to find Y/N lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

“I was hoping to let you sleep a little more.” He said climbing onto the bed lying next to her.

“It’s ok.” She smiled weakly at him and he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and was trailing her fingers across his bare chest.

“So are you going to tell me?” Bucky asked and she closed her eyes. She couldn’t lie to him, but she couldn’t tell him.

“No.” She responded and pushed herself up on her elbow so she could look at him.

“I suspected as much.” He replied.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t. Not yet.” She explained and he nodded.

“Okay.” He said and wrapped his arm around her. “But you will tell me eventually right?” He asked and she thought about it.

“You will find out soon enough. Now I should take a shower. Care to join me?” She asked and he got up off the bed holding his hand out for her.


	7. Chapter 7

After the shower Y/N went to get dressed while Bucky poured them a coffee. He went across the hall to his room and changed into a black Henley with blue jeans. He tied his hair back and went across the hall to get Y/N. She was sitting on the couch tying up her converse shoes.

“Ready?” He asked and she looked up at him. He led her out to the common room where the rest of the team was watching TV.

“Hey Y/N, Bruce told us what happened. Are you okay?” Pietro asked and gave her a big hug.

“I am fine. Just an overreaction.” She explained and Wanda shot her a look.

“Okay well, I have to go see Bruce.” She turned to Bucky. “I will be back in a bit.” She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Wanda was watching Bucky as he was talking to Steve. She had to tell him, warn him. Fuck, she had to do something. She didn’t care if Y/N hated her after, as long as everyone was safe. Maybe if she told both Bucky and Steve, it would be better. She was sitting on the couch biting her nails and staring at the two men when Pietro sat beside her.

“What is it? You look like you want to do something but you are scared.” He said flipping through a magazine he grabbed off of the coffee table.

“I know something. Something that is horrible. I want to tell Bucky and Steve.” She said continuing to eye up Steve and Bucky.

“Does it have to do with Y/N’s vision?” He asked and she nodded her head.

“So not an overreaction?” He said and she shook her head. “Is it really bad?”

“Yeah, and it is like she is giving up. She is just accepting that this will happen. It pisses me off.” Wanda huffed and Pietro looked over at Steve and Bucky.

“Could they help? Because if you are just telling them so they know and there is nothing they can do to stop it, then that is a bit selfish.” Pietro said bluntly and Wanda turned and glared at him and he put his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering to her. “I am just saying, maybe there is a reason she doesn’t want them to know.” 

“I have to at least try! I refuse to sit back and do nothing.” She snapped at him and he smiled at her.

“Well then I guess you have made up your mind.” Pietro said and then started to walk away.

“Aren’t you going to stay and help me brother?” Wanda asked and he laughed

“Hell no. I am not getting involved in this.” He sped out of the room

Wanda shook her head and then approached Steve and Bucky.

“Hey guys, do you have a minute? I have something to talk to you about.”

Bruce was waiting for Y/N and when she entered the lab he smiled at her.

“Well you look better then I though you would.” He said and then pointed to a chair next to him.

“I feel fine Bruce, just a headache.” She explained and he insisted that he run tests on her before he would let her go. He was taking blood when Tony walked in.

“Hey Y/N, how are you feeling? Bruce told me all about what happened.”

“Apparently he told everyone that would listen.” Y/N looked up at Bruce and raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry” He said sheepishly. Bruce filled the vial of blood and then walked over to examine the blood. Y/N looked over at Tony.

“Hey, um could you possibly do something for me. Something that no one else can know about?” She asked him and he grinned.

“Of course. I love secrets!!!” He responded and Y/N laughed.

“I want you to install a tracking device, in Bucky’s arm.” She looked around to make sure no one could hear her. “But he can’t know.”

Tony looked at her confused. “I don’t know. He is pretty scary. If he found out he would kill us both.”

“Come on, you just have to slip it in when he isn’t paying attention. And make it so that you can turn it on and off whenever you want.’

“I mean I suppose I could. Why though?” Tony asked. 

“I have my reasons and I would rather not say. Just trust me.”

“Sure, give me a few days.” Tony smiled at her and then Bruce came back over.

“Everything seems to be okay, but you are going to have to be careful with your gift. You are very weak right now.” Bruce said and Y/N reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Thanks Bruce. So am I free to go?” She asked and he nodded his head.

She hopped off of the chair and headed back to the common room. When she got there Wanda, Bucky and Steve were the only ones there and they looked extremely pissed.

“You are fucking kidding me right?” Y/N said looking at Wanda knowing exactly what she did. Y/N shook her head. “I asked you not to do this. I begged you not to tell them. I thought you were my friend!!” Instead of going into the living room she went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When she returned she sat on the couch next to Bucky. She could tell he was pissed at her and she felt sick to her stomach.

“I am your friend, that is why I did this. I actually didn’t tell them about the vision. I did however tell them you were lying, and that you were hiding something very bad. I refuse to accept that there is nothing we can do.” Wanda said defiantly and Y/N huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t even know where to start Y/N.” Steve said and Y/N felt like a small child. “You lied to us. We are your friends! We are here to help you. I really didn’t think you would lie to Bucky!” 

“Well technically, I didn’t lie to any of you. I did have a vision of Bucky getting hurt. And in the end of the vision he is safe. So really, where is the lie?” She shrugged her shoulders and Bucky stiffened beside her.

“Y/N! Tell them. Or I will. I have had enough.” Wanda said and Y/N looked over at Bucky. He wouldn’t look at her and her heart started beating extremely fast. She took a deep breath.

“There is an situation,” she started. “On a mission. Some civilians get hurt by Hydra, we can’t stop it. People see James there and think he was a part of it, that he is part of Hydra. The government, our government, gets involved and want to take him in. There is a fight. James takes a bullet to the shoulder. We all know the consequences if they take him, so we find a way to convince them that he didn’t do anything and they end up leaving without him.”

“And that is it. That is the vision?” Bucky asks

“More or less.” Y/N responded.

“No, you know what you have said that before. I want you to show me.” He demanded and Y/N looked at him hurt.

“James no. It’s too much. Please don’t make me show you this. I can’t go through this again. Please it will hurt me, mentally AND physically. I have never shown on this large of a scale twice in a row before” She pleaded but he looked at her emotionless.

“Show me.” He said again, the tone of his voice told Y/N there was no way he would take no for an answer. Hopelessly she looked at Bucky but his expression did not change. She dropped her head and let out a sob.

“Fine.” She said angrily. She took a deep breath and reached out her hands. He hesitated and she had thought he changed his mind but then he grabbed them so tightly she winced. Again as if a movie on fast forward, she showed him everything she had seen. She cried out and blood was running out of her nose and her ears even worse than before. When it was over she pulled back clutching her head.

“Y/N!” Steve cried out and ran to her. Bucky was staring at Y/N.

“I’m fine. Leave it.” She grabbed Steve’s shirt.

“I guess it’s your turn.” She stated and before he could protest she grabbed his hand and showed him the same vision.

“The end was weird, did it do the same for you?” Steve asked Bucky and he nodded his head. Y/N pulled away, she was fading and fast so she looked at the three of them staring at her.

“You guys got what you need out of me?” She coughed and could taste blood in her mouth. The pain in her head was blinding and she was now trying to appear calm, but she knew she was in trouble. “Or do you still not trust me to do what is right?” She spat.

They didn’t say anything so she got up and gripped the back of the couch, determined to make it out of the room alone. Bucky stood out and reached for her but she held her hand out and shook her head. 

“Y/N I am sorry, please let me help you.” Bucky said but Y/N shook her head.

“No” She snapped and slowly made her way out of the room. She gripped the wall hoping to at least make it to the elevator. When she got there she pushed the button for Helen’s lab and steadied herself against the wall. Her vision blurred in and out as the elevator lowered her to her floor.

“Friday?” She asked barely able to speak.

“Yes Miss. Y/N?” The AI responded.

“Please ask Doctor Cho and Doctor Banner to meet me at the elevators. I’m not going to make it to the lab.” The doors to the elevators open and Y/N stepped out and collapsed on the ground. She could hear footsteps running towards her and everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky and Steve had headed straight to the lab, giving Y/N just enough time to get their on her own. When they arrived at the lab it was chaos. Helen had Y/N hooked up to several machines which were beeping. 

“What is happening?” Bucky asked and Helen glanced back at them.

“Our best guess is that she is hemorrhaging. But that is honestly a guess.” She said and went back to Y/N 

“Why isn’t she the cradle?” Steve asked pushing himself to be beside her.

“I have to see what damage has been done first. I don’t even know if the cradle will help.” Helen said looking at Steve.

“What the hell happened?” Bruce asked while monitoring the machine hooked up to Y/N’s head. “When she left me, she was fine.” He looked from Steve to Bucky, who had stopped in the doorway. 

“She showed Buck and me the vision.” Steve said looking down at Y/N

“That is too much, she knew that. Why the hell would she do this?” Bruce asked looking at them accusingly.

“I asked her too.” Bucky said softly 

“This could fucking kill her.” Bruce yelled. Bucky looked down at the ground.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly. Please save her.” He pleaded and Bruce looked up at him, he softened his expression when he saw how upset Bucky was.

“We will do our best. In the meantime why don’t you two go? We need the space to work.” He turned back to Y/N and Steve walked over to Bucky and pulled him out of the room.

“Come on Buck, we need to let them do what they can. It’s the best thing for Y/N.” Steve said and Bucky shook his head.

“I can’t leave until I know she is going to be okay. I will just wait out here. You go, let Wanda know what is going on.” Bucky said.

“Alright Buck.” Steve said and went to the elevators. Bucky sat down in the hall, leaning his head against the wall. 

It was about 5 hours before Helen came out and saw Bucky in the hallway.

“I didn’t know you were out here.” She said to him. He looked up at her with tired eyes.

“Is she…. How is she?” He asked nervously.

“Well, we have stabilized her, and now she is in the cradle. All we can do is wait and see if it helps. She has yet to regain consciousness.” Helen said looking down at her hands. 

“Honestly we have done all we can do, the rest is up to her.” Bucky nodded and shifted his weight. She smiled down at him “If you want to come in, sit beside the cradle, you can.   
There are chairs in there that are slightly more comfortable then the hallway floor.” She said encouragingly.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea.” Bucky said staring at the ground.

“Having people Y/N loves around her right now can only help the healing process. As for what happened, don’t blame yourself. Y/N knows the limitations of her gift. Plus she is stubborn as hell. No one can make her do anything that she doesn’t want to do.” Helen said sitting down beside Bucky. “Y/N has been hurting herself for quite some time now. In fact, a lot of the damage that we are trying to repair right now was from her fighting the vision. Both me and Bruce warned her about this several times.” She shook her head.

“But I demanded that she show me. She begged me not to, but I insisted. I essentially told her I didn’t trust her” He said shamefully.

“Like I said no one makes Y/N do anything she doesn’t want to do. Now come on, it will be nice for her to have a friendly face waiting for her when she wakes up.” She stood up and held out her hand which Bucky reluctantly accepted. Helen led him to the cradle and he sat in the chair next to it. Helen was right, it was better than sitting in the hallway. Y/N still had awhile to go in the cradle so he made himself comfortable. He sat for hours until he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and the cradle was empty. Panicking he started looking around the room and found that they had moved Y/N to the bed, her eyes were closed, Steve and Wanda were sitting next to her. “How is she? Did it work?” Bucky asked anxiously.

“They still don’t know, she hasn’t woken up yet, and I can’t get a read off of her.” Wanda answered.

Bucky nodded and reached over tucking a stray strand of hair behind Y/N’s ear.

“So Wanda, can you fill in some blanks for us in regards to Y/N’s vision? The end was scrambled when she showed us so we couldn’t see who shot Bucky or what happened after.” Steve asked and Wanda shook her head.

“No, I saw the same thing.” Wanda lied “Listen, I already feel like shit for telling you about it, so let’s just leave it Steve.” 

For the next few days Steve and Wanda took turns sitting in the lab. Bucky had refused to leave Y/N’s side so not only were Steve and Wanda there to watch over Y/N, they were also there to take care of Bucky. Bruce had brought Luna in to see Y/N and she instantly jumped on the bed and lay at Y/N’s feet. After that no one moved her unless it was to feed her or take her outside. There was no change in Y/N’s condition and even though they wouldn’t say it out loud, Helen and Bruce were starting to get worried. It was on the fourth day that Y/N finally opened her eyes. Wanda and Bucky were playing go fish (against Bucky’s will) when Wanda finally got a read on Y/N. She jumped up, scaring the shit out of Bucky and Luna. Wanda looked at Y/N, who slowly opened her eyes. Bucky smiled, however Wanda frowned.

“Y/N! You are awake!” Bucky leaned forward and kissed her forehead but his smile faltered when he could see the look on Y/N’s face. It was completely blank. He looked over to   
Wanda who was biting her thumb nail with a confused look on her face.

“How long?” Y/N asked slowly. Luna had crawled up and was resting her head on Y/N’s stomach.

“5 days.” Bucky said and Y/N nodded.

“Hey darling, how do you feel?” Wanda asked but Y/N continued to look at them with the blank expression on her face. 

“Fine.” She said then she looked away. Wanda was worried; Y/N’s mind was dark. She couldn’t get a clear picture of anything Y/N was thinking.

“Are you sure, because it was touch and go there for a while?” Wanda asked  
Y/N nodded her head slightly.

Helen and Bruce then came in and made Wanda and Bucky go wait in the hallway. When they got out of the room Bucky turned on Wanda.

“What is wrong with her?” He asked and she looked up at him.

“She is different. Her mind, everything is so dark. I can’t get a proper read on her. Let’s see what Bruce and Helen have to say.” Wanda said looking out the window. Bruce came out with Luna about a half an hour later looking worried.

“So? What is going on?” Bucky asked and Bruce looked over at him.

“Well she is awake, that is good news.” He said and hesitated to continue. “There is something though, we can’t quite figure out. She is definitely not herself I mean medically we think she is going to be ok, but she seems ….different. I don’t know… we will have to keep an eye on her. In the meantime you guys can go upstairs. She doesn’t want to see anyone. Sorry.” He said and walked back into the lab.

“Come on Bucky, there is nothing more we can do right now. She doesn’t want any visitors. Let’s give her some space.” Wanda said placing her hand on Bucky’s shoulder. His hung his head and followed her to the elevator. Wanda took Luna and instead of going to his room however, Bucky went to Y/N’s room on the third floor. He walked in and saw that Y/N’s piano had been placed in the corner. On the piano sat an envelope with his name on it. He walked over and sat at the bench and opened the envelope.

James,

I got this for you. The reason being that you look at your hands and all you see is death and destruction. I know that long ago you used to play the piano. It’s time for you to see that your hands can do so much more. They can create something beautiful. Know that I will always see the beauty in you.

Love Y/N

He sat on the bench and his head fell into his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Y/N was released from the lab. She went to the common room and saw Steve and Nat.

“Hey Y/N!! How are you feeling?” Nat said walking up to her and giving her a big hug. Y/N didn’t hug her back and just muttered the word fine.

“Do you know where Luna is?” Y/N asked quietly and Steve informed her that Luna was with Bucky in his room. 

Y/N nodded and then went to her room. If Luna was with Bucky then she was okay. Y/N headed straight to her room and locked the door behind her crawling into bed. She had told Friday not to let anyone but Bruce or Helen in, so when Steve and Wanda came by they couldn’t get into her room. Bucky came by and knocked several times but Y/N did not answer. After a few days, concerned for her, Wanda and Nat made Bruce let them in and found Y/N on her balcony. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she was hugging her knees staring off into the distance. A pack of cigarettes sat beside her as well as two pill bottles.

“Y/N?” Nat said quietly but Y/N didn’t acknowledge her. Wanda sat down in the chair beside her, looking at the pill bottles. One was a sedative and one was a painkiller. Wanda decided to see if her reading of Y/N was any different. It was clearer now, she could make out some of her thoughts, but it was still a very dark place. Her thoughts were empty and hopeless. Wanda knew her friend was in trouble. 

“Y/N, when is the last time you ate, or showered, or slept?” Nat asked and Y/N looked over at her.

Y/N shrugged then leaned over grabbed the pack of cigarettes lighting one and then looked off in the distance again.

“Alright, that’s it, Wanda go run a bath and put her in it. I am going to get food. At some point as well, preferably after the bath, you are going to talk to Bucky. That boy is a goddamn mess right now.”

Y/N didn’t acknowledge a single thing that Nat said and she huffed and left the room. Wanda got up, kissed Y/N on the head and then went and ran a bath. When the bathtub was full Wanda went out, helped Y/N up and guided her to the bathroom. Y/N mindlessly did as Wanda asked and discarded her clothes then getting into the bathtub.

Wanda took a cloth and washed her off then washed her hair the whole time Y/N remained silent. While she was wiping her arm she noticed a mark on her hand.

“What the hell is that? Wanda said motioning to the mark.

“I accidentally burned myself.” Y/N explained vaguely and Wanda grabbed her hand to examine it but Y/N pulled it away.

Wanda decided it was best to just let Bruce know about it and she continued what she was doing. When she was done cleaning Y/N she dried her off and got her into some clean clothes. Instead of letting Y/N crawl into bed she led her to the couch. Y/N sat down and Wanda sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Y/N, come on girl. You are stronger than this. You can beat this. Please come back to us.” She said but Y/N didn’t move. Finally she spoke in a barely audible voice.

“I…I’m done Wanda.” 

“Let us help you” Wanda said tears in her eyes. Y/N didn’t respond.

Nat walked in then with some Mac n Cheese and placed the bowl in front of Y/N.

“Eat.” She said and Y/N looked up at her. Y/N knew that Nat was even more stubborn then she was so she picked up the bowl and put a spoonful in her mouth.

“Good girl.” Nat said and sat down across from her on the floor. Y/N ate as much as she could before pushing the bowl away and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then went and crawled into her bed. Nat came in and announced that she was going to get Bucky. When she got no response she looked at Wanda who shrugged. Frustrated Nat went across the hall. Bucky was sitting on his couch reading a book he looked up when Nat burst in.

“Ok she is bathed and fed but still the same. Your turn to try and talk to her.”

“Does she even want to see me?” Bucky asked and Nat glared at him.

“Does it matter? Seriously we can’t let her do this to herself. Get in there and talk to her. You are the one that is going to pull her out of this.” Nat said sternly and he got up.

“I am the reason she is like this!” He said angrily.

“Goddamnit Barnes, get over your pity party and go in there and save the woman you love.” Nat yelled at him. He was shocked at her words and frankly she was a bit terrifying. 

Without responding he walked out the door and over to Y/N’s. When he entered her living room Wanda was standing at her bedroom door. He walked up to her and looked at Y/N’s bed. She was curled up and had her eyes closed.

“My turn doll.” He said to Wanda who nodded before she left though she pulled Bucky aside.

“Listen, you scare her. She knows that if anyone is going to force her to get over this it is you. So she is going to try and push you away. She is going to make you feel bad. Don’t let her.”

Bucky nodded and Wanda left.

“Friday lock Y/N’s door. Don’t let anyone in…or out until I say so.” Bucky said.

“Yes sir” Friday responded and Bucky walked up to Y/N’s bed. She looked up at him and he swore she got sadder. He took a deep breath and hoped this would work.

“Alright. Enough. You need to stop doing this to yourself and to the people that love you. You are killing us.” Bucky said sternly. Y/N blinked and then let out a sarcastic laugh.

“The people that love me? You have got to be joking right?” She sat up and looked at him. “My best friend betrayed me and you, well you know what you did.” She smirked and then continued. “So do you want to use my gift again? Want to know next week’s lotto numbers? Maybe this time you’ll kill me.” Y/N snapped “You know Barnes I have had people use me for my gift before, hell that is all anyone did to me before I came here. Never did I think that you would do that to me though.” Bucky’s strength faltered but then he remembered what Wanda said and he stared her down.

“What I did was wrong, I shouldn’t have pushed you to use your gift like that and I am sorry. I was scared that you were hiding something from me and I was angry that you lied to us. However that is not the only reason you are like this right now. You fought the vision even though you knew it would hurt you and you refused to let anyone know what was going on until after the damage was done. Your damn stubbornness got the best of you. Now you are hiding hoping it will all just go away. Well it won’t, so get your ass out of that bed and let us help.” He was yelling at her, letting the anger he felt from her pushing him away fuel his rage.

“If you think you can help me, you are fucking delusional. You are right, I did fight this and I wouldn’t let anyone in but look what happened the moment I did. Everything went to shit. And the moment that I told you what I saw, even though I told you that was the vision, you didn’t believe me and you made me show you. Now all I fucking see is this hopeless shitty situation. It pained me to go through it on my own, then you made me go through it again with you and Steve and it almost killed me. Now I am like this, a hallowed out version of what I used to be. I am devoid of any hope.” She said with no emotion. It was the most she had said in a long time. He so desperately wanted to grab her and hold on to her telling her that everything was going to be ok but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet.

“So your solution is to hide within yourself. Locking everyone else out? You are stronger and braver then that. So like I said get your ass out of that bed.” He reached out and ripped off her blankets “and get out there do something about this. We can help you.” He was pointing at the door, his chest rising and falling fast. Y/N looked at him and then stood up.

“Or what?” She challenged. Bucky took a step closer to her so their faces were inches apart.

“Or I will make you. See everyone keeps telling me that no one can make you do something that you don’t want to do. However you say I made you show me the vision. So I am going to use my new found gift” he emphasized the t in gift “to get you out there where you belong.” He said not backing down.

Y/N grinned and then shoved him as hard as she could. “You complete ass. You did have the right to ask me to do anything because you knew I loved you and I wouldn’t be able to say no. You lost that right however when you made me see that no matter how many visions I show you of our love or explain to you that one day you will be happily in love with me, you are not in love with me right now. That was very clear when you asked me to show you the vision without any concern of what would happen to me. So take your fucking demands.” She shoved him again “And stick them up your ass. Because I am so fucking sick of sitting here waiting for you all to catch up.”

“Maybe if you stop living in the future you wouldn’t be so fucking miserable.” He countered and she slugged him in the face. He staggered back and then smiled, spitting blood onto the floor. “Darling I have had much worse done to me by people a lot meaner then you. There is NOTHING you can say or do that would make me walk out that door and leave you. I have been beaten, tortured, I have had my arm ripped off. I have been made to feel so alone and desperate I lost the will to live. I have lost everything and everyone I have ever cared about. I was placed into cryo AWAKE!! Never knowing when I was going to be brought back to life and when I was, I was brainwashed into becoming a killer. I was then placed into a machine that shocked the memories out of my head, wiped me clean so that they could do it all over again. So feel free to continue to beat the shit out of me, or say hurtful things to me. I can take whatever you got. I will say this though; you are wrong about one thing. I do love you. How could I not. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met. For the first time since before I fell from that train I have hope. Hope that I am not always going to be this shell of a man. Hope that I could live a life worth living. I finally had someone that looks at me and sees the good in me, not the killer in me. For the first time that I can remember someone loves me. There is no way in hell I am going to let that go. So like I said do what you need to do, but I am not leaving this room without you. Know this too, I will not give up until you are back to the way you are supposed to be.” He said standing in front of her hoping he finally got through to her. She was ready to continue the fight, but then she stopped and looked at him. He was standing in front of her, his body trembling. He had draped his metal arm across his body, and was holding his right shoulder. His lip was beginning to swelling and his was chest heaved with rapid breathes. He looked up at her pleading with her to come back to him with his eyes. She let everything he just said sink in and took a step back sitting on the bed. Her head fell and she closed her eyes.

“What if I can’t be what I used to be? Something in me has changed, my mind is so dark and it feels like there will never be any light again.” She whispered. She looked up at him and he smiled.

“Y/N, look who you are talking to. I am living proof that you can get through this. If anyone can help you, don’t you think it would be me?” He walked over and stood in front of her reaching his hand out and gingerly touched her face. She raised her face and looked intently into his eyes. He took her hands and pulled her up into his arms. She stood stiffly with her hands at her side. Gradually she brought her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

“I’m here darling. I will always be here.” Bucky said running his fingers through her hair. 

“I’m so sorry James, I am so sorry for everything.’ She wept.

“Shhhh it’s ok, everything it going to be ok. I promise.” He soothed. He held her close relaxing for the first time in days. Up until this point he had thought that he lost her, that she was lost to all of them. She pulled away and turned to look at the door.

“I don’t know if I believe you, but you are right. I can’t keep hiding.” She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She stripped down to her underwear and Bucky turned around averting his eyes. This made Y/N chuckle.

“Uh you have seen me in some pretty compromising position. To many I think to be embarrassed by seeing me in my underwear.” Y/N said and Bucky mumbled something about being respectful and continued to look at the wall. After she was dressed she went over and tapped Bucky on the shoulder. He turned around and was blushing.

“So what now?” Y/N asked looking at Bucky biting her bottom lip. “I mean I guess I should go talk to everyone.”

“Probably a good idea.” Bucky said heading for the door.

“Hey Buck?” She said and his stomach flopped. She has only ever called him Buck one other time, and that was a very different situation. He turned and looked at her. She stood there nervously with her hands in her back pockets. “I just wanted to let you know I did hear what you said….. I mean I wanted to acknowledge what you said……the part that. I mean……” She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed. “I heard you when you said….that you love me.” She looked up at him and shrugged. “And I wanted to let you know, I love you too. If you ….already didn’t know.” She looked at him shyly. He turned and walked over to her. He then kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before in his life. Everything else that had happened, melted away leaving only the two of them there in that moment. Their bodies moved in sync with each other and he ran his hands up her back while she gripped his lower body tightly. He pulled away slightly staring into her blue eyes. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands. She looked at him and smiled.

“I was so scared that I was never going to be able to do that again.” He said closing his eye and pressing his forehead against hers. “I thought I had lost you” He cupped her face in his hands. “I promise you I will never do anything ever again to put you in harm’s way or make you doubt my love for you.” He kissed her softly on the forehead and held her against his body.

“Make love to me.” She whispered so quietly that he barely heard it.

“What did you say?” Bucky asked sure he had heard her wrong.   
She leaned back and looked at him deep in the eyes. She ran her thumb along his bottom lip and then leaned in kissing him intensely. She then took his hand and led him towards the bed. He came up behind her and swept her hair over her shoulder. He slowly kissed her neck while moving his hands around to her breasts, kneading them through the cotton of her t-shirt. She let out a soft moan as she reached her hand up, wrapping it in his hair. He moved his hand down the length of her of body, sliding it under the rim of her jeans. He rubbed her clit through her panties. ‘James” She moaned his name and reached her hand down, undoing the top button of her jeans, sliding both them and her panties down her legs so they pooled at her feet. Her juices were flowing and Bucky continued to work her clit with his finger. She felt her body shake and the fires of her orgasm building. Her knees started to give out but Bucky held her up with his other arm. “Buck” She suddenly cried out as her orgasm flowed through her body as it quaked. Bucky then turned her around and removed her t-shirt and placed his mouth on her breast. He placed his hands on the backs of her thighs, picking her up and placing her on the bed. He removed his clothing and climbed on the bed on top of her. He kissed up her body starting at her ankles and working his way up her legs with light kisses and small bites and he went which made her moan. He placed a light kiss on her inner thighs and she spread her legs wider. His mouth moved up to her mound and he gently began circling her nub with his tongue. 

Already sensitive from her previous orgasm her body started to shake as her back arched. It was not long before a second orgasm raked through her body. Bucky brought himself up and went immediately to her mouth.

“Taste how sweet you are.” He said and his tongue pushed his way into her mouth. Y/N reached her hand down and began stroking his already hard member. He groaned at her touch and she guided his manhood to her opening. He looked up into her eyes as he pushed himself inside of her. With slow movements he pushed himself all the way into her filling her up completely, then pulling himself back out until only the tip of his cock remained.

“I love you” He whispered and then pushed himself into her again.

“And I love you” Y/N responded and kissed him deeply. Their bodies rocked back and forth as he stared intently into her eyes. Bucky moved his hand down and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. Y/N’s back arched as she moaned.

“Buck, I’m close, cum with me.” She said breathlessly. He groaned and began to pump harder. Suddenly Y/N’s walls clamped down on him as she cried out, this was all he needed to push him to his own release. He let out a deep moan and then collapsed on top of Y/N. She ran her fingers up on down his back as he peppered her neck with kisses. He then rolled off of her; lying beside her she rested her heads on his chest. As she ran her fingers across his chest, he stroked her hair.

“I wish we could just stay here in this moment forever.” Y/N said and Bucky grinned.

“That would be nice” He said kissing her on the top of her head. “However…”

“However we can’t” Y/N finished and she sat up kissing Bucky and then getting out of bed. They both got dressed and went out to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months went by without incident. Bucky had helped Y/N make her way back to what she used to be, however Y/N didn’t have the heart to tell him that she was constantly waiting for the vision to happen. Tony had let her know that he was able to slip the tracking devise into Bucky’s arm so that made her feel a bit better. She knew that if he was ever taken, she would be able to find him and that eased her mind slightly.

It was a beautiful day out so Y/N and Bucky were sitting on the balcony enjoying the sunshine one afternoon. They were both lying in a hammock on the balcony. Y/N was laying against Bucky while he had his arm wrapped around her and was reading to her.

Wanda came out and sat beside them in one of the deck chairs.

“Hey guys, what are you up too?” Wanda asked

“Just relaxing, enjoying this beautiful day. Why what’s up?” Y/N asked and looked over at her.

“Nothing.” Wanda said and she looked over at Y/N shyly.

“Wanda, come on. Just ask me already! You have been dying to ask me for weeks, just spit it out.” Y/N said to Wanda laughing and Wanda looked at her shocked.

“If you already know what I am going to ask then why do I have to ask it?” She replied and Y/N grinned.

“Because if you really want to know, you have to work for it.” Y/N winked at her and Wanda sighed

“You are a horrible person, you know that right?” Wanda said and then looked over at Bucky who had his nose in his book.

“Don’t worry about me, I have known for a while. Y/N and I talked about it just last night actually.” Bucky said, not even glancing up from his book. 

“So you’ll talk about with him, but you won’t tell me?” Wanda said looking hurt.

“Wanda, just ask me. I won’t be mad.” Y/N assured her and Wanda sat up straight gathering the courage.

“Fine. Have you seen anything, in the future about…..me.” Wanda asked and Y/N raised her eyebrows.

“Just you or….”Y/N teased and Wanda huffed

“Me and…. Vision. There are you happy.” Wanda huffed and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh I am very happy. Thank you.” Y/N smiled. “We should go shopping. Right now, with Nat. You need a dress.” 

“So after all of that, you still won’t tell me.” Wanda was angry and Y/N smiled.

“Well, I think that it is in your best interest to come shopping with me and Nat. Tony’s party is tonight, and you need to look good. Trust me on this. Besides you don’t really want me to tell you everything do you? Suspense is a good thing in a relationship.” Y/N sat up.

Wanda sighed and stood up. “Fine.”

“Good girl, now I will meet you downstairs. I just have to grab my purse and get Nat.” Wanda left the balcony and Y/N looked up at Bucky. He was smirking into his book and she could tell he wasn’t reading a single word on the page. She maneuvered herself so she was sitting on top of him. He put the book down and placed his hands on her hips.

“You are going to drive Wanda crazy, you know that right? Why not just tell her that Vision is in love with her and they will live happily ever after?” Bucky asked and Y/N leaned in and kissed him.

“Because! There has to be mystery and nervousness in the beginning of a relationship. Don’t you remember how nervous you were the first time you kissed me? It is the unknowing that is exciting!” She was smiling at him and he frowned.

“But you already know everything that is going to happen with us. Does that make you sad?” He asked and reached up cupping her face in his hand. She leaned into his hand and turned her face, kissing his palm.

“Not at all. I get my excitement from seeing you experiencing everything for the first time. And besides I don’t know everything.” She smiled at him and leaned in resting her head on his chest.

“Y/N, I love you so much. You know that right?” Bucky said, running his hand up and down her back.

“I love you too babe.” She sighed and relaxed into him. Slowly she started running her hands down his body reaching for the zipper on his jeans.

“Don’t you have to go shopping?” Bucky whispered and Y/N groaned.

“Fine. But when I get back….” She smirked at Bucky and he laughed.

“Try and find a white dress, with red lace trim” he motioned to his chest and Y/N laughed.

“Oh you mean like the dress in the first vision I ever showed you? If you want to tell me I have a dirty mouth, you don’t have to wait until the party tonight.” She leaned in and pulled on his lip with her teeth. He began kissing her and then pushed her back.

“Seriously, you need to leave now. Otherwise I am throwing you over my shoulder and taking you to bed.” Bucky said panting.

“Okay, I will go.” She gave him one last kiss and went to find Nat.

The girls decided to get ready for the party in Y/N’s room. Bucky, who had moved into Y/N’s room a few weeks prior, went to get ready in Steve’s room. The girls had found the perfect dress for Wanda. It was a blue pleated dress with a lace bodice. She had on nude heels and Nat was curling her hair for her.

“Vision isn’t going to know what hit him babe.” Y/N said

She was applying her make up in the bathroom. Y/N had looked for the infamous dress from her vision but when she couldn’t find it she opted to go with a white cotton thigh length dress with lace trim. She had on black heels and left her hair flowing loosely down her back. Nat was in a red thigh length cocktail dress. To be honest all three of them looked stunning. Bucky knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

“Everyone is decent right? Because Steve and I are coming in.” He shouted 

“Yeah babe, we are good. Everyone is dressed.” She walked out and smiled at her man. He had on a pair of black jeans, a grey V-neck shirt and a black sports coat. He had left his hair down but it was brushed back. He looked amazing.

“You look hot!!” Y/N squealed and smacked his butt. Bucky shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

“You are making me blush.” Bucky said and Y/N laughed

“Would it make you feel better if I did it to Steve too?” She whispered in his ear and he nodded his head grinning.

“Steve,” Y/N walked over to him and grabbed his tie, his arm automatically snaked around her waist “You look absolutely scrumptious.” She said and then stood on her tip toes, kissing him on the cheek. He turned a bright shade of pink and Y/N looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at Bucky who started laughing.

“Better?” She asked and Bucky nodded his head.

“You guys are hilarious.” Steve said sarcastically and he removed his arm from her waist, placing his hands in his pockets. “Are you girls ready to go or what?”

“Yeah we are ready.” Nat walked out of the bedroom with Wanda right behind her.

Bucky whistled and Wanda blushed. “You girls are looking good” he said and opened the door for the girls. 

They were half way down to the party when Friday’s voice alerted Steve and Bucky that fury needed to see them. Y/N frowned at Bucky and he kissed her in the cheek.

“You guys head down, he probably wants an update on the Hydra Intel we have been gathering. We will be down there before you know it.” He assured her and she watched him walk down the hall until Nat grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator. They got down to the party and made a bee line for some drinks. Wanda had spotted Vision and she was nervously ringing her hands.

“Do you guys think this dress is too short, because I feel like this dress is to short? What about the shoes, should I have worn flats instead? Is my hair too curly….” Wanda was rambling and Y/N grabbed her and turned her so they were facing each other.

“Wanda, take a deep breath.” She smiled at her and then continued. “In about 3 minutes Vision is going to come over here and tell you how nice you look and then he is going to offer you a drink. After that, you will dance the night away. The man adores you. So stop fussing and enjoy the moment. Got it?”

Wanda looked at her and smiled. “Thank you.”

Vision did exactly what Y/N said he would do and soon he and Wanda were on the dance floor. Nat and Clint were sitting beside Y/N flirting shamelessly, while she kept looking towards the door for Steve and Bucky.

“Why do you keep checking out the door?” Clint asked

“I’m waiting for James and Steve. They got called into a meeting with Fury but they should be here by now.” Y/N replied and Clint looked at her funny.

“Ah Bucky, Steve and Sam just left on the jet. Fury had an emergency mission for them.” Clint said reaching over and grabbing a drink.

“What mission?” Y/N said panicking.

“They got some intel on some Hydra grunts that they have been looking for, so the three of them went out to get the bad guys before they lost track of them.” Clint explained and Y/N’s face paled. She jumped up off of her chair and grabbed Nat’s hand.

“I need you. Get geared up.” She said and Nat didn’t argue. She could see the fear on Y/N’s face and she turned and walked towards the door. 

“Well I am coming too, this party sucks anyways” Clint said but Y/N knew he was coming for Nat.

“Ok I will meet you guys by the jet. I have to find Tony. Clint, grab my gun for me would you.” Y/N said and she started heading into the party searching for Tony. When she finally found him he was sitting at the bar with Rhodey.

“Hey Tony, can I talk to you for a second, alone?” Y/N asked and Tony nodded his head.

“What’s up” he asked when they got to a small alcove.

“I need you to turn on Bucky’s tracking devise. Right now.” She said and he reached into his pocket pulling out what looked like a smart phone. He punched in some numbers and then handed her the phone.

“There you go.” 

“And Friday can bring this information up in the jet?” She asked and started walking away from him.

“Yes, just give her the command. Need any help?” He asked and she sighed

“Nope. I know exactly what is going to happen.” She called over her shoulder heading to the door.

She ran and got on the jet as fast as she could. Nat threw a mission bag at her and she went into the bathroom and changed. Once she was in her mission suit she tied her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Damn you James.” She muttered to herself. She splashed water on her face and then sat down on the floor. She wasn’t ready for this yet. She rubbed the scar on the base of her thumb. She lied when she told Wanda that she burned it on the coffee maker. She purposefully burned the mark into her skin. It was something that she could carry with her. No matter what happened, no one would be able to take it away. It would be her constant reminder. She took a deep breath and took out her phone. She called Wanda’s cell but knew she wouldn’t answer so she left her a voicemail with her instructions. She then went out to main cockpit where Nat and Clint were.

“Alright, Clint you grabbed my gun right?” She asked and he pulled out the case placing it on the med bed. Y/N opened it and pulled out her McMillan Tac-338 sniper rifle.

“Okay then. We are walking into a delicate situation. There will be a lot of civilians and Bucky, Cap and Sam are going to be in the middle of it. By the time we get there we will be too late. People will have been hurt and it will get messy. Clint, you and me will take the roofs and take out any threats from there, Nat I need you to be on the ground doing what you do best. We will have to be stealthy about this to avoid any more casualties. I need you guys to do exactly what I say. Do you understand?”

They both nodded their heads and didn’t dare question what she was saying. They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

When they arrived, Y/N and Clint headed to their respective view points and Nat headed down to the ground. Y/N had been right, they were in the middle of a fire fight and there were civilians everywhere. She set up her gun and started taking out Hydra agents, trying to avoid innocent blood being spilled. Not only did she have a view of the fight, she had a clear line of site on Bucky. The sight of him made her slightly relieved and she lined up the next Hydra agent in her scope. 10 civilians were dead on the ground. She systematically took out the Hydra agents. 12 civilians were dead on the ground. She looked over at Bucky he was taking on five of the agents at once. 14 civilians were dead on the ground. Y/N knew the time was coming. She kept trying to stop the men from taking out the civilians but she just couldn’t. She had now taken out 15 agents and they weren’t stopping. She put down her gun and got on her com.

“Hawkeye, I need you to cover me. I know what I am about to do may seem stupid…trust that I have my reasons.” She looked down at the battlegrounds below. 15 civilians were dead on the ground. She made her way to where Bucky was. He was just taking out the last one of the agents and he was angry. This made Y/N smile internally. Here was the one of the scariest men in the world, and he made her heart melt. It took him a few minutes before he realized it was her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked looking around. It was eerily quiet, and it seemed as though the remaining Hydra agents had retreated.

“I’m sorry.” Y/N said and he looked at her.

“It is okay. This is just a dangerous situation. That is why I didn’t tell you about it.”

“No babe, you don’t understand. I am not sorry about being here. I am sorry for what I am about to do.” She said and he frowned. Without warning she kicked him square in the chest causing him to fly back and land on his ass. She then brought her foot down on his leg, causing him to cry out. Steve was fairly close to them and heard Bucky and looked back.

“What the hell are you doing Y/N?” He yelled

She didn’t respond but walked over and took a swing at Steve. He moved out of the way and Y/N swept her foot around and knocked him on the ground. Bucky got up and started coming over but Y/N kicked him back down. She raised her hand gun and took two shots in the air and then pointed the gun at Steve.

“Fight me.” She screamed and he stood up

“Seriously what the hell are you doing?” Steve asked and she looked back at Bucky who was staring at her. She looked back at Steve.

“You fucking fight me right now.” 

From behind her she heard Bucky get up and she turned so she was facing them both.

“Y/N, I am not going to fight you. What are you doing?” Bucky asked and she looked at him sadly.

“James. It is going to be okay. You need to know that.” Y/N looked behind her and saw Nat coming out from behind a building. Clint’s voice was in her ear.

“Hey Y/N, what are you doing down there? We have some very intimidating SUVs headed our way.”

“Fuck. Steve I don’t have time for this. She ran at him and started swinging at him forcing him to fight back. She was hitting him with everything she had even though she knew it wouldn’t do much to him. She turned and saw Bucky coming at her and she kicked him in the face.

“Y/N what the fuck!” Bucky said holding his nose.

“I’m so sorry babe.” The trucks came around the corner and she lifted her gun, shooting him in the shoulder. He fell back hard and men started piling out of the trucks just in time to see Y/N turn and shoot Steve in the leg. They surrounded them and had guns pointed at her.

“Freeze don’t move.” One of the men said and Y/N looked up at them while Steve and Bucky lay moaning on the ground. She dropped the gun and put her hands up.

“Alright, I surrender. Hail Hydra and all that shit. You will find my gun on the top of the brown building 15 shells, 15 victims.” Y/N said and Steve tried to stand up.

“No she isn’t telling the truth. She is lying.” Steve yelled and the man looked at him.

“We just watched her shoot you and your buddy over there.” The man in charge said and he looked over at Bucky.

“Yeah, they really pissed me off. Got in the way of me completing my mission.” Y/N taunted and they looked at Steve. Y/N could see the doubt in their eyes so she kicked Steve in the same leg she just shot causing him to cry out in pain. “Damn Avengers ruined everything.”

The government agents were on her in a second and had her pinned down on the ground putting restraints on her wrists. They then picked her up and put a black bag over her head.

“Listen we have to take her in, this order is coming in from people higher up then you or me.” They then led her to the back of one of the SUVs.

“I am telling you, it was Hydra. She wouldn’t hurt these people. Where are you taking her?” Steve asked looking back at Bucky who was now standing, being held back by Nat.

“I am sorry that is classified.” The man said and he got in the SUV driving off.

Sam walked over to where Steve, Bucky and Nat were. Bucky was standing holding his arm, staring at the place the SUVs just were. Nat had released him and walked over and helped Steve stand up.

“Bucky, are you ok?” Steve asked grabbing his arm to look at it.

“I’m fine, she grazed me.” Bucky said quietly. “You?”

“The same. She obviously knew what she was doing.” Steve responded

“What the hell just happened?” Sam asked checking out the wound on Steve’s leg.

“I don’t know, Bucky do you know what the hell just happened?” Steve asked and he slowly nodded his head.

“Yeah, she ah…she knew they would try and take me in so she sacrificed herself instead.” Bucky said and Steve shook his head.

“I am sorry Bucky, I should have seen it. It was the same as her vision” Steve replied sadly. This is why she hid the end of the vision.

Clint joined them and looked at Nat to make sure she was okay. She gave him a nod and he looked at Bucky.

“I watched them go west for 10 clicks and then they turned south. I lost them after that.”

“We need to get back to the facility, maybe Fury can find out where they took her.” Nat added and they all started heading towards the jets.

Bucky sat in silence on the way back. He made Nat stitch his arm so he wouldn’t have to go to the med bay when they got back. He wanted to be able to go straight in and see Fury. Steve had contact Fury and Maria hill to let them know what had happened. When they got off the jets though, Wanda was standing there waiting for them. She was visibly upset and held something in her hands. Bucky walked up to her and she readied herself for what she had to do.

“Bucky. I am so sorry.” Wanda said and she handed him an envelope. He walked over to the side of the landing pad and opened the letter.

My Dearest James,

First let me start by saying I am so sorry for so many things. I am sorry for shooting you and Steve. It was necessary to make them believe I was against you. You will have a small scar, but otherwise no damage. I am sorry that I never told you that this was coming; I knew it had to happen and I knew we couldn’t stop it. You were right to not believe that I was telling you everything, but know that in the end I had my reasons. It would have been so much worse if they would have taken you. I couldn’t let that happen.

Mostly though I am sorry we didn’t have more time.

I am gone now, and there is nothing you can do to get me back. They have taken me away and as much as you will look for me, and as much as we both want it, you won’t find me. Please do not do anything stupid and listen to Steve. He will always keep your actions within reason and right now you need that more than ever. The only thing keeping me going now, is knowing that you are safe. I only ask that when the time comes, you have to let them do what is right for the team, even though it may not be what is right for you and me.

Since I first had a vision about you I have been the happiest person alive. You have brought joy to my life and I will always treasure the time we had together. I have to believe that one day we will be happy again. But for now know that I love you, so much. This was my choice to make. I regret nothing. Take care of our girl Luna.

Love always and forever

Y/N

He stood there numb, not knowing what to do. Steve walked up to him and stood beside him.

Steve slowly lead Bucky into the facility and into Fury’s office.

“What have you found out Nick?” Steve asked and Fury looked up at them miserably

“I am sorry you guys. I have bad news. I have reached out to all of my contacts and no one knows anything about the incident, and no one has a record of Y/N being detained. I don’t know why they took her and who has her, but this is not a by the books situation. We will keep looking but for now, I am sorry but we have nothing.”

Bucky walked out of the room and then leaned against the wall sliding down and sitting there holding her letter. Steve came over and sat beside him.

“I have to find her. I can’t live without her Steve” Bucky said with tears in his eyes.

“We will find her Buck, don’t worry.”


	11. Chapter 11

The SUV was hot, there were men on either side of her and the plastic ties that they used to restrain Y/N were digging into her wrists. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the head rest. She fought the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She rubbed her finger over the scar on the base of her thumb. She outlined the J over and over again. She wasn’t ready for this. She wanted more sunny mornings in a hammock, she wanted to kiss her James one more time and she wanted to hear his voice reading to her. But she knew that was over for her now. She closed her eyes and focused on the memories, trying to hold onto them for as long as she could.

They drove for what felt like hours, until they finally made it to their destination. The brought her out of the SUV and led her to a room where they removed the black bag and cut her wrists free, only to cuff them to a table in front of her. It was a standard interrogation room: white walls, one table, two chairs and a two way mirror. She put her head down on the table waiting for the man to come in and ask her the questions she already knew the answer to. After a while the door finally opened and an older gentleman in a suit walked in.

“Hello Y/N.” He said sitting down in front of her.

“It isn’t really fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.” Y/N responded and he laughed.

“Go ahead and call me Mr. M” He smiled and Y/N shook her head.

“Really? That is what you are going with. Mr. M? Ok then.” Y/N responded

“So you shot and killed 15 civilians all in the name of Hydra.” He said glancing over at her with curiosity. 

Y/N continued to stare at him and then smiled. “Ok Mr. M, let’s cut the shit. You know I didn’t kill those civilians, just like I know that the ‘Hydra Agents’ were really your men. All of that was staged so you could trap and capture The Winter Soldier.” 

“Of course it was. And it would have worked perfectly but you got in my way. I thought that the whole mission was lost. That is until I pulled your file.” He set a file down on the table in front of him and opened it up and started reading:

Y/F/N, Code Name: Ghost

Y/A years old.

Developed abilities of predictions at the age of 10.

Bounced from foster home to foster home until they finally put you in a state hospital.

Released at 18, and was recruited by Nick Fury for SHEILD and eventually placed in the Avengers program.

He looked up at her and she shrugged.

“You know the hospital wasn’t as bad as people think it was. Free food, a warm bed and I got to sleep a lot. Mind you they drugged the shit out of me, but I didn’t complain once.” She smiled at him, leaned forward and then continued. “You know what really makes me laugh? Whenever you old timers read my file to me, you expect me to be all upset because you know all this information about me, but it is literally public fucking knowledge. I could probably google it right now on my phone.”

He smiled at her and put the file down. “So you dream of the future. See now that is way more interesting to me than the Winter Soldier’s abilities.” He then went to the door and banged on it. “I want to take you for a tour of our facility.”

A man walked in and undid the cuffs holding Y/N to the table and put the plastic ties back on. He pulled her arm and led her out the door and down the hall. Y/N looked around but there was nothing on the walls and the doors looked all the same.

“So you are not Hydra, but you are not really the government either, correct?” Y/N asked as they got to the end of the hall and turned right.

“No, we are a part of the government, just a very obscure, hidden branch.” Mr. M answered and placed his palm on a pad in front of a door. The man pushed Y/N in behind Mr. M and she stumbled and fell on the ground. The lights started to automatically turn on and what Y/N saw made her start to panic.

“You like it? We recovered all of this from an old Hydra site. I mean don’t get me wrong those guys are insane! But they were well advanced in their technology. The Winter Soldier program was brilliant; they just didn’t use it to its full potential.”

He motioned around the room and Y/N had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She felt dizzy and sick. Right there in front of her was a cryo chamber, the mind wipe machine, a medical chair with straps on it among other scary looking machines. She knew this was coming, but seeing it made it real. 

“Isn’t this beautiful?” He asked pulling Y/N up to her feet. “You know that is the same machine they used to wipe your pal Bucky’s memory and that over there, same cryo chamber he spent all his time in. We raided the bank they were holding him at. They had all his files there. They really fucked that boy up.” He said and then he laughed. Not being able to take it any more Y/N turned and kneed him in the balls.

“Bitch!” He grunted and then he stood up and back handed her across the face

She smiled at him and then looked at him in the eyes. He leaned in and grabbed her by the hair.

“You know, I like the name Ghost. It will be very fitting for you, after we are done with you.” He then motioned to the other man in the room who grabbed her and pushed her out of the room and down the hall; he opened a door, cut the ties binding her and threw her in.

It was complete darkness; it was an empty room with a concrete floor and concrete walls. She leaned against the wall and ran her fingers over the J.

She didn’t know how long she had been there. It could have been days, weeks maybe even months. The routine was always the same. They would take her in, strap her down to the medical chair and ask her questions. Make her recall her visions and tell them information that they needed. When she wouldn’t answer them or didn’t know they would hurt her, badly. She had been there for quite some time before they strapped her into the memory wipe machine. After that, everything blurred together. She tried to hold onto the memories for as long as she could. The first time they wiped her, it took her two days to remember his name. Once she did she would repeated it like a chant inside her head. She cried herself to sleep every night wondering what he was doing and reminding herself that she did this for him, so he could be free. The second time, it took her 2 weeks. She sat in the dark and would try to remember every detail of his face, but it was like trying to hold smoke. Every piece of her life was fading away. It was like trying to remember a dream, the harder she tried, the faster it faded. Everything was fuzzy and she found it increasingly difficult to focus. 

By the third time, she forgot him completely. Often she would find herself absentmindedly rubbing a scar on the base of her thumb but she had no idea why. Once or twice she would dream of a man and sunshine. The man was beautiful and she would wake up happy but she would forget shortly after. By the time they put her into the machine for the 6th time, she didn’t know anything. She didn’t know her name, she didn’t know who she was, she didn’t know that she had a life before this and she didn’t know why she was here or how she got here. Worst of all, she didn’t know that somewhere out there was a man that loved her and he was doing everything he could do to try and find her.

Bucky had spent every waking moment trying to find her. He had no leads; everyone they talked to had no information for them. He was going crazy, he couldn’t eat or sleep. He would mindlessly go through the motions of his days. It was six months after they took her that he could tell the others had given up. He was angry, he felt hopeless, and he felt betrayed. They started focusing on missions while he would dig through intel. Every single Hydra lead was a dead end. No one knew anything about the incident. He didn’t understand, it was intel on Hydra that brought them to that gun fight. It was Hydra agents that they were fighting that day. How could no one know, how can someone just fucking disappear.

Eight months after she was taken he was beyond frustrated. He would find himself getting angrier and angrier over simple things. He would snap if the coffee wasn’t fresh or if Luna wouldn’t eat her dinner and he would go absolutely ballistic if someone mentioned Y/N’s name. Steve finally sat down with after months of this and talked to him. He was being unreasonable and Steve had to do something about it. 

“Buck, this has to stop. We all want to find Y/N, but you are out of control. Wanda wants to take Luna away from you because she is worried you aren’t taking proper care of her. You have completely alienated yourself and you look like shit. I know you don’t believe it but we are all still looking for Y/N, we also have responsibilities though Bucky. There are missions that have to be completed and what you are doing is not healthy.”

“Steve, I know that you guys gave up on finding Y/N a long time ago, but I can’t. They have her because she sacrificed herself for me. God only knows what she is going through. I have to find her Steve. I can’t give up.”

“Exactly! She gave up her life, her freedom so that you could have a life, and look what you are doing with it! Nothing!! You are wasting away, turning into someone she wouldn’t recognise if she walked through that door right now. She would be so pissed if she could see you now. You forget that we all love her, we are all missing her. It hurts us too Bucky. Hell I both of my best friends that day. Now I am putting you back on missions. We have been finding leads, granted they are dead ends, but leads none the less on some of our missions. Please Bucky, you have to do this. For Y/N.”

“Steve, I can’t do this. Why haven’t we found her yet?” Bucky said and then broke down in tears “She was the good in my life. She brought me peace. Why did they take her?” Steve grabbed Bucky and hugged him.

“We won’t give up Buck I promise. We will find her. Let us help you. You can’t take this all on by yourself. I will work with you, whatever lead we find we will go together. We will make it a first priority ok? I am sorry that I didn’t do this sooner.”

Bucky nodded.

After that Bucky started letting Steve drag him on missions. True to his word Steve made Y/N his first priority. Anytime they got a lead, or heard anything Bucky and him would go immediately to check it out. They still weren’t making any headway but Bucky felt better about having Steve by his side.

It was just shy of a year after they took Y/N when Steve got a call from Nat telling him to grab Bucky and meet them at their location. They were on mission and they had some info on Y/N. Bucky and Steve headed out right away. When they got there Nat, Clint and Sam were waiting for them at the rally point.

“What’s up, you guys said you had info on Y/N?” Bucky asked eager to know what they found out.

“Yeah, you are going to want to take a look at this.” Clint handed Bucky his phone, on it was a blurred picture. He almost couldn’t make it out at first but then he realized what he was looking at.

“When was this taken?” He asked, not believing what he was seeing

“Yesterday. We took it while we were gathering intel on a group that has been systematically taking out Hydra groups and cleaning out their bases. They always seem to be a step ahead of us, knowing where we are going to be and when. Then they would hit the bases before we could. We couldn’t figure out how they were doing it. We had noticed this one agent that seemed to be the leader of this group. They would always stay in the car and would only unroll the window to give orders or get updates. This time though the agent got out of the car. That was when I was able to snap this picture. It was blurry so it took us awhile to figure it out but when we did, we knew we had to call you. That’s our guy right, the one who took Y/N?” 

“Yeah it is. Do you know where he is now?” Bucky asked and Nat smiled.

“Of course we do, we would be pretty shitty spies if we just let them get away.” Nat responded and pulled put her phone. “Clint tagged the car and we followed it back to their base. Security is tight but nothing we can’t handle. We will need back up though, they have a lot of men and we have no idea if she is in there, however it would explain how they always know where we are going to be and when.”

“Yeah that makes a lot of sense. So you haven’t actually seen her at all though?” Steve asked and Nat shook her head. “Okay Clint, why don’t you take Bucky and Sam to this place and do some recon? Nat and I will rally the troops.” They all agreed and started to walk away when Steve grabbed Clint’s arm and pulled him aside.

“You watch him carefully. Don’t let him go in there until we are all ready. He has to wait. Let’s hope and pray she is in there. I don’t know what he will do if she isn’t.”

“I got it Cap, don’t worry Bucky will be safe with us.” Clint assured Steve, walked over and got in the car with Sam and Bucky.

Y/N woke up drenched in sweat and panting. Something was wrong. She had a vision, someone was coming. She sat on her bed and tried to piece the vision together. She saw fighting, here at the base? They were looking for her, or they wanted something from her. Damn she was losing the vision. She pushed harder to focus but her nose started bleeding so she knew she had to stop. She got up and went to the sink and splashed water on her face. This had been happening a lot to her lately. They had pushed her too far, too many times and now using her gift was almost always painful. At least they had learned to stop pushing her after she almost died several times. Now they stop when her ears started bleeding.

Sometimes when she felt overwhelmed like this fresh air would help. She looked around her room and put on her shoes. Her room was modest, it had a sink, a toilet and a bed but honestly she didn’t need anything more. She had vague memories of the black room with no lights and the concrete floor. She was glad they put her in this room after she told them about a Hydra base with some equipment they may want. She knew another team was trying to get there first, so they went in a day before them and got everything. After that she made sure not to do anything that would land her back in there. She had slowly accepted that this was her life and how she lived. She had no memories of her life before the black room, but they told her she was lucky to be here and she couldn’t argue with them. If she did as they asked, and kept her head down, they would leave her alone. She was even allowed to go to the roof when she felt the need. There was always a guard posted by her door. They told her it was for her protection, that people were looking for her, but she could care less. She started walking down the hall when the guard called out to her.

“Where are you going Ghost?” He asked and she looked up at him.

“Roof.” She replied

“Seriously, it is 3:00 in the morning.” He stated and she just shrugged her shoulders.

“I can’t control it; you guys should know that by now.” 

She turned and continued to the stairs. When she got to the roof she walked over to the ledge and took a deep breath. She looked up to the stars and tried to relax. Looking down she realized she was rubbing her scar again. She had plenty of scars on her body but she was always drawn to this one. She would often stare at it and wonder how she got it. It looked like a J but that could be coincidental. If it was a J though, what did it mean?


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky was staring at the building. They had been sitting in a forested section across a field from the building and they had been there for the last 4 hours. There was little movement from the building and Bucky was starting to get antsy. Steve had let them know that back up was coming and they should be able to go in soon. This did not help calm his nerves though. What if she wasn’t in there? What if she was? He was closer to find her then he had ever been but he was stuck staring at the side of this stupid building. He got up and started pacing the ground, ringing his hands. Behind him Clint and Sam kept stealing nervous glances at each other scared that Bucky was going to snap and do something drastic. Clint was looking at the building through binoculars and saw movement on the roof.

“Hey guys I have movement on the roof, SW corner.” He stated and Bucky rushed over. “I can’t believe it. Bucky take a look at this.” He handed Bucky the binoculars and he gasped.

“Clint please tell me that this is exactly who I think it is. Please tell me that is her. We can’t be this lucky can we?” Bucky pleaded and Clint nodded.

“Yeah Bucky, I am pretty sure it is. Sam why don’t you take a look and see what you think?” Clint suggested and Bucky reluctantly gave up the binoculars.

“I can’t be sure guys but it looks like her.” Sam said and Bucky snatched the binoculars back.

“It has to be her. We have to go get her.” Bucky said and Clint shifted nervously beside him.

“What if it isn’t her Bucky? We would risk losing this lead if we are wrong.” Clint tried to calmly explain. 

Bucky punched the tree next to him. “I can’t just sit here waiting if there is a possibility of that being her. Please tell me you understand.”

“I have an idea. Just let me call Steve and give him an update.” Sam said and he walked over and called Steve. Bucky was too distracted looking at her through the binoculars to hear what Sam was saying. He couldn’t make out her features or much about her for that matter, but he knew in his heart it was her. He watched her standing at the ledge if the building looking up to the sky and he felt overwhelmed with emotion. Sam walked up and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Alright, here is the plan. Steve and the team are on their way. ETA 30 minutes. We have our coms, I am going to fly up there and try and get a proper look at her. If it is her I will extract her and bring her here. This way we avoid any incidents. You will be able to hear everything from here.” Sam explained and Bucky agreed. Even though he thought he should be the first one to see her, he knew it was best to avoid fighting as it may lead to her getting hurt. Sam geared up and Bucky and Clint watched as Sam flew over and landed on the roof.

As soon as he landed her body tensed and she looked at him defiantly.

“Who the hell are you?” She asked.

“Hey, it’s me.” He said and he removed his goggles.

She looked at him; her brow furrowed and shook her head.

“It is me Sam.” He responded holding his hands out. She gave him a strange look and then tilted her head. She started to look around at their surroundings. She could easily make it to the door and alert the soldier of the intruder or she could just take him out.

“You are Y/N.” He said simply

“That is not my name.” In truth she didn’t know her own name.

In his ear Sam heard Bucky’s voice. “I don’t understand, Sam is it her or not?” He snapped and Sam sighed.

“Yeah it’s her. She just doesn’t remember. Do you think it is possible….that they…..” He responded and she took a step back.

“No they couldn’t, could they.” Bucky said and he looked over at Clint.

“I mean, yeah Bucky they could. They have been raiding Hydra bases. It is possible that they got a hold of the technology.” Clint replied and Bucky’s face went white.

“Who the fuck are you talking to?” She growled

“My team.” He pointed to his ear and she glared at him.

“Your team?” She looked around but couldn’t see anyone. She brought her hands up across her chest and started rubbing her scar. Are these the people that Mr. M had always warned her about? Fuck she should take him out. “What the hell do you want?” She widened her stance and was readying herself to take him out. Sam had seen her do this many times before and widened his eyes.

“Hey hey hey. Relax. We are here for you.” He said putting his hands up to show her he wasn’t here to fight her and she laughed.

Not making me feel better buddy. She thought to herself, she then relaxed her stance “I am right here” She stretched her arms out and smiled at him. He took a hesitant step forward and she punched him in the face. He heard Clint let out a laugh in his ear. “That is definitely her.”

“I am not going to fight you Y/N. I am your friend!” Sam said rubbing his jaw.

“I don’t know who Y/N is but it is not me, and we are not friends.” She growled

“Yes, we are. I can prove it.” He had to take a minute to think about it, what could he possibly say to her? “Bucky!! Do you remember Bucky? He is with me.” Sam asked

“What the hell kind of name is Bucky?” She responded and Clint laughed.

“She called me James jackass.” Bucky snarled in his ear

“Right, sorry.” Sam said and looked at Y/N. “You called him James.”

She frowned, something stirred inside of her but she didn’t know why. “I am getting tired of this game.”

“A little help here Buck, because your girl is about to kick my ass.” 

“Um, I don’t know. God sorry I can’t think straight. Wait, is she rubbing her hand. Base of the thumb? She used to do that when she was nervous, is she doing it now?” He asked and Sam looked over at her.

“Yeah, she is.” He replied and she took a step forward.

“Okay okay, mention her scar.” He said and Sam sighed

“I’m supposed to mention your scar.” Sam said and Y/N laughed.

“Which one?” She took another step forward

“The scar on the base of your thumb. The one you are currently rubbing.” He pointed and she froze and put her hands down.  
“What about it.” She asked

“Alright Buck, what about it?” Sam asked and gave Y/N an encouraging smile.

“Tell her it is shaped like a J. Tell her that she did it to herself even though she lied and said she burned it on the coffee maker.”

Sam repeated the information and Y/N frowned. 

“What the fuck.” She started backing up and was heading towards the door and he stepped forward.

“No Y/N please wait. You have to come with me, we are here to help.” He reached out and grabbed her arm and her instincts kicked in. She grabbed his hand spun around and slammed him on the ground. Then for good measure she crashed her foot down on his chest. She then turned and walked to the door. Once she was inside she closed the door knowing it would lock behind her. She walked down the stairs and pulled the fire alarm. She then went down the hall where the soldier was standing outside her room.

“What the hell is going on?” He asked and she grabbed his arm.

“They are here.” She said shrugging

“Who is here?”

“The people you guys are always telling me about. The ones who are coming for me, one of them was on the roof. He had wings?” She said the last part and then raised her eyebrows at him.

“Shit, ok come with me.” He grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the hall. When they turned the corner Mr. M was headed towards them.

“You want to explain to me…” he started but the soldier interrupted him.

“It’s the Avengers. The Falcon was on the roof. They saw her.”

Mr. M suddenly got very serious. “Ghost, these people are coming for you. We have trained you for this. You don’t want them to take you.” She shook her head. “Alright” he turned to the soldier “take her and get her suited up.”

“Are you sure about that?” The soldier asked and Mr. M gave him a pointed look.

“Are you questioning me soldier?” He asked

“No sir.” The soldier replied. He grabbed Y/N’s arm and pulled her down the hall. He brought her to a room and pushed her in.

“You heard the man get suited up.” He grumbled and closed the door.

She looked around the room at the weapons and her suit.

“What the hell happened?” Bucky asked when Sam landed beside him.

“We spooked her. She took me down and very calmly left.” Sam said rubbing his chest.

“Call Steve we have to go in now.” Bucky said and he looked over at Clint. He nodded and grabbed the phone.

“Steve its Clint. We spooked her and she ran. She has no memories. We have to go in now or we risk losing her.”

“We are 10 minutes out.” Steve replied and Clint looked at Bucky.

“Steve I can’t hold him back for 10 minutes. Just get here as soon as you can. We are going to start this party without you.” Clint said and Steve sighed

“Fine, be careful. We will be there soon.” Steve said and Clint hung up the phone.

“Alright, let’s do this. Bucky, you know better than anyone, she doesn’t know us. We may very well walk in there and end up fighting her.” Clint explained and Bucky looked over at the building thinking about the letter she had written him.

I only ask that when the time comes, you have to let them do what is right for the team, even though it may not be what is right for you and me.

He could practically hear her voice saying those words. He looked down at the ground.

“Fuck that” He whispered and then looked at Clint “I will handle Y/N, you guys worry about everyone else.” He said and then started walking towards the building. Clint and Sam ran after him and they approached the building. They could hear an alarm going off inside and there seemed to be a bit of chaos in front of the building. There were several soldiers all standing together talking about what to do about the alarm when Clint, Sam and Bucky made their move. Bucky moved fluently through the soldiers taking them out as he went. He was a man on a mission and no one was going to get in his way. His face was deadpanned as he shot his way through the main door and headed up the stairs. He pulled his knife out of its holster, twirling it in his hand before he threw it hitting a soldier straight in the chest. He made his way up the staircase and turned down a hallway, he had no idea where he was going but he would search every floor room by room if he needed to. A soldier came at him but Bucky grabbed him and threw him out of his way with his metal arm, causing the soldier to fly threw the wall. He made it threw three floors and still hadn’t found her. When he got to the fourth floor he was walking down a hallway when Steve met up with him.

“Hey Buck, any sign of her?” Steve asked and Bucky shot him a look.

“If there was do you think I would be standing here alone?” Bucky snapped.

“Okay, that was a stupid question. Do you want to split up cover more ground.” Steve asked.

“No….let’s go together.” Bucky answered. He wanted Steve with him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to have to face when he saw Y/N again, but he didn’t want to face it alone.

“Let’s go then.” Steve gave him an encouraging smile and they continued to scan the floor. Once the floor was cleared they headed up to the fifth floor, opening the door there was a group of soldiers at the end of the hall waiting for them. In front of them was the man who took Y/N.

“Where is Y/N?” Steve asked as Bucky froze beside him.

“Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Y/N is long gone. I would however love to introduce you to my new and improved friend though.” The men behind him parted and a she came out from behind them. She was wearing a tight white suit, similar to Bucky’s old Winter Soldier uniform with a long white coat. There was a hood covering her face. She lifted the hood off and looked up at them.

“Gentleman meet Ghost.” The man said and Bucky’s knees almost gave out.

“Y/N!” Bucky cried out and tried to run over to her but Steve grabbed him and held him back. Bucky whipped his head around and glared at Steve.

“Bucky look at her.” Steve said and Bucky shook his head.

“What the fuck are you doing Steve, she is right there.” Bucky said motioning back at Y/N.

“I know, but look at her!” Steve said again and Bucky sighed exasperated and turned to look at her. She looked like Y/N and he wanted nothing more than to run up to her and wrap his arms around her.

“Bucky, really look at her, put aside what you are feeling and really look at her.” Steve whispered.

Bucky took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened them and looked at her again. She was standing in a defensive stance and she had a knife in each hand. Bucky then looked at her face, it was completely blank. He couldn’t see Y/N in her eyes at all.

“Babe, Y/N. It’s me James. Please tell me that you remember me.” Bucky begged

Y/N looked at him and smiled. She holstered her knives and she started walking towards him. He looked back at Steve and then started walking to meet her half way. She was 2 feet from him when he spoke.

“Babe, it’s me.” He said gently and took another step forward. She looked back at the men behind her.

“It’s okay Y/N, I’m here. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

She looked back at him with a smirk on her face. She snaked her foot around knocking him on the ground and then smashed her fist down onto his face breaking his nose. She stood up and was about to bring her foot down on his chest when his metal arm shot out and grabbed it. She glanced down at him and grinned.

“That’s interesting.” She grunted and then flipped her body over his, releasing her foot from his grasp and kicked him in the side. She was then slammed backwards by a metal shield. Steve grabbed Bucky and brought him to his feet. He cracked his nose back and spit blood on the floor.

“Alright Bucky, we have sparred with her a million times. We know her moves; we can take her down before anyone gets hurt.” Steve said quietly beside him.

“I think she has learned a few new moves.” Bucky responded and Y/N was positioned in front of them with her knives in her hands. Behind them Nat, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Tony and Vision came through the stairway door. Y/N glanced back at Mr. M and removed her jacket.

“Leave the pathetic lover boy for me, you guys can have the rest.” She said to him and he nodded waving the soldiers forwards. They started advancing and the team met them head on. Everyone was fighting all around them and Y/N stood there looking at Bucky who wasn’t moving. She raised her eyebrows and advanced on him.

“Please don’t do this babe. I know that deep down you know that this isn’t right.” Bucky said his voice full of emotion. She didn’t respond only swiping at him with one of her knives. She turned to swipe her leg around but he blocked it and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him.

“Enough.” He shouted and she head-butted him and kicked him in the chest. She brought her knife down but he moved out of the way and she recovered quickly. His face went hard and he realized he was going to have to do something drastic. He kicked out her knee and she fell to the ground.

“Finally.” She huffed and then spun around brought her knife down on his shoulder. She made contact however it was his metal arm and the reverb caused her to drop the knife. She reached back and grabbed a gun from its holster and pointed it at Bucky’s head. In all the rush of their own fight, they didn’t notice that the others had taken out the soldiers and Tony had Mr. M pinned against the wall. Y/N looked around and then looked at Bucky. She went to pull the trigger but hesitated.

“Y/N stop, please.” Wanda pleaded, but Y/N pushed the gun forward she tried again but hesitated and her hand shook.

The gun shot was loud and her eyes went wide. She looked down at Bucky and he looked up at her confused. Red started spreading through the middle of her white suit and she fell to her knees dropping her gun. She fell forward and Bucky caught her pulling her into his lap. He looked up to see Nat holding a smoking gun and he screamed at her.

“What the fuck did you do?” He looked down at Y/N and she smiled up at him.

“Oh thank God…..it is finally over.” She said softly and he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“What’s over, babe?” He asked and she closed her eyes.

“The pain. This life. I can finally rest.” She took a deep breath and relaxed into Bucky’s arms.

“No, no babe. You are going to be okay. I love you. Fight this I need you.” Bucky begged tears in his eyes. 

“I….. I dreamed about you sometimes. I wish I could remember you.” She said and her body tensed, she tried to gasp for air but eventually gave up and her body went slack in his arms.

“NO, someone get help. Please! Someone save her. I can’t lose her.” Steve walked up and knelt down beside Bucky.

“Buck, she’s…..she’s gone.” Steve said and he looked away wiping his own tears. Bucky buried his face into her chest and started sobbing. Everyone remained completely still not wanting to move. Nat had turned and was leaning against the wall while Clint stood beside her rubbing her back. Wanda was crying in Visions arms and Tony continued to pin Mr. M to the wall. Sam and Steve were standing beside Bucky. After a while Bucky’s sobs ceased and he laid Y/N down gently on the ground. He stood up, grabbed her gun and started storming towards Nat but Wanda stood in front of him.

“Bucky, no. Y/N made her do it. She knew this was coming and she made Nat do this. Here see for yourself.” She shoved him back and pushed another letter into his chest. 

He looked down at Y/N’s beautiful handwriting on the front of the letter and then looked up at Wanda. From the wall Mr. M laughed.

“What a fucking waste.” He was looking over at Y/N and then he looked at Bucky and shrugged.

Without hesitation Bucky shot him in the head killing him instantly. He then walked away clutching Y/N’s letter in his hand. He made his way to the roof and screamed as loud as he could. He then collapsed on the ground and then opened her letter.

James my love,

I knew this day would come, and I was prepared for it. Don’t blame Nat or hold a grudge against her. I gave her no choice in the matter and made her do this. I wouldn’t have stopped, I would have killed you and I saw no recovery in my future. I love you and I don’t feel like I didn’t get to live full life because I got to live our life through my visions and the time we had together. You can’t give up hope James. You are a good man and you deserve to live a good life. You need to move on from this. You have people who love you and care about you, so let them help you. I know I am leaving you in good hands. We will always have the time we spent together and I want you to look back on that time with fondness instead of the sadness you are feeling now. I want you to love again and smile again. I want you to have fun, and laugh and joke around with Steve. Don’t let this ruin you. You are stronger than that. I still have no regrets and I went into this knowing the outcome. I love you with all of my heart, be strong babe.

Love always and forever

Y/N

He clutched the letter to his chest.

“I love you too Y/N” Bucky said and then broke down once more


End file.
